Legend Of A S Class Mage
by Rinne-Kami
Summary: "Because of Fairy Tail...I lost everything. Because of Fairy Tail... my big brother is dead." Could it be true? What is the story behind Itachi Uchiha? His death set Sasuke down his path, but was he correct to take that road? Spin-off to Fairy Tail Utopia


_._

_._

_._

_"Because of Fairy Tail... I lost everything... Because of Fairy Tail... my big brother is dead." _

His words still continued to replay in her head, haunting her from the moment he uttered them. She knew that death came as part of the job as a mage, there was always that risk. But the way he spoke, filled with hatred for Fairy Tail, her mind raced around the thought, theories sprouting in her head.

She had approached Mirajane earlier to breach her on the subject. Her reply was a saddened expression from the usually extremely cheerful girl and a refusal to talk about it, leaving Lucy to stand alone. She had never seen Mira so upset before, so... dispirited.

But now she was left with more questions, and no one she knew well enough to answer them for her. Lucy knew that she might have to take this up with Makarov himself.

_'If it will get me the answers I need. I must know what happened.'_ Lucy began making her way to Makarov's office silently, practically sneaking down the halls towards his office.

She tapped on the door lightly, Makarov's friendly welcoming telling her to come in.

"Ah Lucy-chan. What can I do for you?" Makarov smiled instantly, putting his pen down, stopping from writing whatever he was writing.

"Sorry Master, am I disturbing something?" Lucy asked in return, she needed to know, but she also didn't know the level of work a Guild Master had to go through. Makarov might actually be really busy.

"Nah, just writing up some apologies for the council. Gonna send them to my old buddy, Shitou, he's on the magic council, that way they will definitely not just get thrown out!" Makarov laughed loudly. "Now come in, come in, take a seat!"

Lucy nodded, closing the door behind her quietly she shuffled towards the seats in front of his desk, sitting down quickly. '_This is good! I can ask him while he's happy.'_ Lucy thought in her head with happiness of her own.

"Master Makarov, you know Sasuke Uchiha?" She asked first, better to gradually move towards the question than bluntly out the old man in the hot seat.

"Sasuke? Yes, yes, a nice boy, granted he has a few anger problems, but if you get him while he's calm he's a very respectable young man." Makarov spoke just coming out of his hysterics, attempting to catch his breath. "What about him?"

"It's just that I met him on that job I did with Erza, Gray and Natsu. He was nice, but when he found out I was a Fairy Tail mage he suddenly turned hostile..." Lucy let that drag, seeing as Makarov had seemed to pick up the hint.

His face fell from laughing to one of sadness, and shame. "Yes, I suspected that he might, he's held onto it for so long..."

"Master..." Lucy gulped, she couldn't wait any longer. She had to know. "He said...that because of Fairy Tail he lost everything and because of Fairy Tail...his big brother is dead."

Makarov's eyes widened momentarily, before returning to a shameful stare towards the floor. Makarov sighed loudly, spinning in his chair to stare out the window. "How many years has it been since that day, eight? It only happened a few months before Erza arrived if I can remember correctly, yes, it has been eight long years, not a day goes by without those who knew him missing him, even Laxus misses him." He pondered quietly with a sigh, seemingly forgetting that Lucy was in the room.

"But is it true? Did Fairy Tail kill his brother?" Lucy asked again, seeing as she wasn't answered before.

"Of course not!" Makarov spun around, staring at her angrily. "Fairy Tail would never even harm their own family!"

"Sasuke's brother was a member of Fairy Tail?" Lucy almost yelled in shock. "How could Sasuke hate the guild his brother belonged to if they aren't the reason he's dead?"

"I never said that." Makarov responded in a shameful tone. "I only said that Fairy Tail didn't kill him."

"Master Makarov..." Lucy began, looking at the old man in the eyes, she had to know. "Who WAS Sasuke's big brother?"

The man blinked for a few seconds, before exhaling deeply, looking up to the ceiling. "He was one of us...family." He replied quietly, before chuckling softly to himself. "He was able to tame a demon." He spoke again, noting the shocked look on Lucy's face. "The first time I ever looked at Mirajane as just a girl, and not the Demon was because of him, she'd always pipe down when he was around. Everyone liked him, he was caring, protective, loyal, strong and above all loving. There isn't a day when he isn't missed by everyone who knew him."

"But I have never heard anyone in the guild speak about him before?" Lucy commented, it was true, no one had ever mentioned him at all. If it wasn't for Sasuke..well, she'd never even know he existed.

Makarov's eyes darted to her. "It's to hard to tell." Makarov exhaled deeply again. "No one WANTS to talk about it. Not that."

"What do you mean, Master Makarov?" Lucy asked genuinely confused.

"Please do not ask me to repeat what transpired on that day, Lucy-chan." Makarov was almost pleading. "I don't think I have the ability to do so."

"Please try, Master Makarov." Lucy replied in an equally pleading tone. "My opinion of Fairy Tail depends on hearing this. Worse and worse thoughts have been conjuring up in my head ever since Sasuke spoke those words, I need to know that Fairy Tail are as good and as kind as I believe they are."

Makarov stared her in the eyes, her teary confidence was overwhelming, how she looked strongly at him despite tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Very well, Lucy-chan, I will tell you about the death of Fairy Tail's S-Class mage, Itachi Uchiha, although you may not like what you are about to hear."

Makarov waited for a reply, he didn't receive one, but the look in her eyes told him she was as ready as she was ever going to be to hear the story.

"But in order to understand the death of Itachi Uchiha, you must first learn the life of Itachi Uchiha. Come to understand and recognise him, know why he acted like he did."

.

.

.

_**

* * *

**_

"Give it back!" A small boy begged through tears, his face streaming with them. Moving to the boy who now had his toy.

"If you want it, come get it!" An older boy laughed, throwing the toy to his one of his friends, they had found the small boy playing in the park with some shabbily built toy, when they politely asked to see it the boy got defensive. Leaving them with no choice but to take it by force.

"Please, give it back! It's my favourite!" The little boy continued begging, moving towards the boy who had his toy now, only to be thrown to another friend once he was close enough.

"Why is this your favourite? It's a useless piece of trash!" The five older boys laughed louder, keeping the toy away from the small boy, who began sobbing loudly.

The little boy had finally caught the boy who had his toy, who held it to how out of his reach, he jumped, trying to reach it, but never could. Again he tried, this time as he returned to the ground he moved forwards bumped into the larger boy, pushing him back ever so slightly.

The retaliation was a sharp push to the small boy, pushing him down to the ground, landing on his back quickly with a thud. The older boy came and placed his foot on top of the boy, stopping him from squirming to freedom. "You're gonna regret doing that!" He smashed the toy in his hand, seeing the little boy's heart break with it.

"Hey!" They turned around, a boy only slightly younger than themselves stood glaring angry at them. He looked remarkably similar to the little boy on the floor, but with slightly paler skin, longer black hair tied into a ponytail at the back and large tear troughs down the sides of his face, starting from the inside corners of his eyes. "You think it's funny to pick on my six year old little brother."

The boys looked at him for a few moments, before bursting out in hysterics. "And what are you gonna do about it, bad boy? What are you 11?"

"Twelve." The boy spat in return, making the other boys laugh even harder.

"You're still 3 years younger than us, but you might actually beat us because were laughing so hard!" The one with his foot pressed into the little boy laughed out while leaning, causing his foot to press down into the boy, squeezing him between his foot and the ground, the little boy let out a wail of pain.

The boy suddenly received a sharp punch to his face, moving from off the boy underneath him. "Move away, Sasuke!" The boy grabbed the little boy's arm, heaving him up and pulling him a distance behind him.

The boy recently punched growled, rubbing his face sorely. His friends helped him to his feet, before crowding around their new target, glaring angrily at him. "You gonna regret that." The boy spat out.

He moved in for a punch, but the boy ducked under it. His friend came in from the other side, successfully delivering a punch to the boy's face. The boy rolled along the floor and was instantly back on his feet, staring out the five of them.

They moved in again, the first punch was dodged once again, the boy delivering his own sharp hit to the boy closest to him's neck. Preoccupied, the other's moved in, one delivering a kick to his stomach.

He wheezed out for breath, leaning forward, his head was met with an uppercut, knocking him backwards onto the ground.

Their attack didn't finish, they circled around the boy, kicking him furiously, making it so the boy was unable to move, making him huddle into the ground.

The kicks came all around him, his knees, his back, the side of his head, each blow causing more damage. Blood spilled out his mouth. His vision was beginning to fade, the repeated blows to his head beginning to take affect.

"ITACHI-NIISAN!" A horrified little voice screeched out, he had forgotten about his little brother, he should have expected that he wouldn't run far, his brother stood only a small distance away, watching him getting beaten into the ground.

_'I can't give up here.'_ Resolve was beginning to build in himself. _'I can't give up here, how will I be able to look at Sasuke if I do. I can't give up, ever!'_

A gust of wind blasted the boys away. They looked towards the boy they were kicking, the wind spun around him as if he controlled it, protecting him from the danger they posed.

His head shifted slowly towards they, catching a glimpse at his eyes, blood red, with a single black tomoe in each eye, positioned in line with his pupils. His eyes shone through the shadow of his ducked hair and the blood dripping down his face, glaring at them with a murderous intent.

"H-Hey, what's going on with his eyes?" A boy, recently glowing with confidence, shakingly spoke.

"It's just a parlour trick!" The obvious leader yelled in retaliation, getting back to his feet, hoisting whichever members of his group who got up too slow back to their feet angrily. "Lets get him!" He ordered, running back towards the kid, his friends following suit.

The boy himself stood to his feet slowly, his friend took the first punch, the boy dodged it effortlessly. Another friend came from the side, again the boy ducked backwards, bending backwards to avoid it. Another friend came in with his leg dropping down onto the boy's head. The boy grabbed the incoming leg and flipped him over, slamming his friend face first into the hard ground.

_'What is this?'_ The boy looked around. Everything, the boys, the birds overhead, even the wind through the trees were going in slow motion for him. The boys attacked, but he could see everything so clearly, every trick they were going to pull, it was as if he knew it before they did.

He was able to move his body accordingly, again two came in, a punch coming to his face from either side, grabbing the wrists, he flipped over them, guiding the fists towards the opposing person. The two boys' faces connected with the other's fists, he followed by landing and perform two quick jabs two each of their faces in perfect unison, both boys collapsed like a ton of bricks.

He was left with the leader, who, despite looking nervous, charged him, fist ready to strike. Thrusting his hand forwards, the boy dodged again, grabbing his wrist, he thrust an open palm quickly into the other's elbow, bending the other way completely.

The boy cried in pain falling towards the floor. "That's for hitting me..." He grabbed his leg as he was falling down, moving his knee up and forcefully bringing the other;s leg down they met powerfully, the boy's leg bending the opposite way at the knee, snapping like a twig.

The boy fell to the ground clutched his knee with his one unbroken arm, crying in agonising pain. "And that is for stepping on my little brother." They boy spat out a little blood next to the crying boy. Walking away, he found his brother trembling behind a tree only a short distance away.

"Sasuke..." He spoke sadly, bending down so that their eyes were level.

"What's up with your eyes, nii-san?" The boy replied through tears, wiping the blood from his older brother's face.

"What do you mean?" The boy returned in confusion.

The younger brother looked around, his face lighting up at his idea, dragging him along he pulled him towards a small puddle, deep enough to get a reflection out of.

He looked into the puddle, gasping at the sight of his eyes. He had never seen anything like them. The blood red colour, the singular black tomoe present in each eye. _'What are these?'_ He couldn't help but ask himself.

"Come on, Sasuke, lets go home." He turned to his brother, grasping his brother's much smaller hand in his own.

His brother however refused to move, staring sadly at the broken toy laying on the floor a few metres away, crushed to pieces by the boy earlier. He sniffled slightly, trying to hold back his tears for the loss of his favourite toy.

"It's okay, Sasuke, we'll get you a new one." He spoke kindly, smiling down gently at his younger brother.

"No." Sasuke's head turned quickly to face him, tears building in his eyes. "It was my favourite toy because you made it for me, Itachi."

The boy's eyes widened in surprise, kneeling down once again, he patted his younger brother on the cheek, smiling softly once again. "Then I'll just make you a new one."

It cheered the younger boy up a lot, smiling widely, he wrapped his smaller arms around his older brother's neck tightly, squeezing him in a hug.

Chuckling, Itachi swung his Sasuke around so Sasuke rested on his back, both brothers laughed away today's troubles, walking back to town with smiles on their faces.

_-Break-_

Itachi and Sasuke walked into their small town. Itachi, after catching his reflection in a shop window, was relieved that the red eyes faded. However, he still managed to capture ever passer-by's attention. The large bruises and cuts across his body were something they were not used to.

Sasuke and Itachi were known across the town, but not as troublemakers. They were known because of their parents, or rather, their lack of. The boys were orphaned years ago, Itachi stepping up to look after Sasuke all alone. He had captured the hearts of everyone in their small village, all ready to help him without hesitation.

However, they were never alone. In their small apartment building was an elderly woman, who lived right next door to them. Her name was Yuushi Koigokoro, she lived alone just like them. She would always be at Itachi's aide, giving him advice on what to feed Sasuke, giving Sasuke and himself sweets, helping him with chores, and Itachi would do the same for her, helping her even if she would ask him not too. Her kindness was boundless.

"Itachi, welcome home." She smiled, before letting out a loud gasp, moving towards Itachi, she patted him gently on his face. "What happened to you, Itachi?" She asked genuinely concerned.

"It's nothing, Yuushi-san. I'm fine." Itachi moved to his front door, unlocking it with his key, he let Sasuke back down, he entered their small apartment quickly, Itachi and Yuushi following behind him.

"You should have seen it, Yuushi-baachan!" Sasuke yelled excitedly, running around the living room. "These five guys were bullying me and broke my favourite toy!" He spoke in the complete opposite way she would expect someone in that situation to react. "But then Itachi came in and beat them all up! He gave them a whack! And then a pow! And then a kick!" Sasuke laughed loudly, jumping onto the sofa,

"Itachi..." Yuushi turned to the older boy, who stared sadly down towards his younger brother.

He walked towards him, picking Sasuke up. "What do you want for dinner, Sasuke?" He spoke solemnly, taking Sasuke into the kitchen.

The entire night went this way, Sasuke laughing loudly at how Itachi beat all those boys up and Itachi refusing to talk about it. Itachi had put Sasuke in bed and made sure he was nicely tucked in. As soon as Sasuke was fast asleep, Itachi left the room.

Gently closing all the doors, he knocked on Yuushi's front door next door to his apartment. She answered it slowly.

"Itachi." She spoke surprised, before getting a good look at the young man's face. "Those are healing up yet, come inside." She pulled him inside and placed him on a chair, returning to the room a few moments later with a medicine kit. Taking some disinfectant wipes from it, began wiping the stains of blood from his face. "You have never had a fight in your life, why have one now?"

"Just how they were ganging up on Sasuke." Itachi commented as the old woman dabbed his face with wipe. "I had never felt so angry in my life."

The two went into silence, the old woman staring at Itachi sadly. "Yuushi-san. Something happened to my eye." Itachi spoke finally.

"What do you mean?" Yuushi asked confused.

Itachi closed his eyes, he remembered the rage he felt as the boys picked on his brother, the horror in Sasuke voice as they clamoured around him, kicking him furiously.

Itachi's eyes shot open, onyx eyes replaced with blood red, a single tomoe present in each eye. Yuushi gasped slightly, leaning back away from the boy. "What's wrong with me?" Itachi asked worriedly, catching his eyes in a mirror behind the elderly woman.

"Nothing, dear." Yuushi gently patted him on the arm. "That's magic if I've ever seen one." She spoke more enthusiastically.

"Magic?" Itachi repeated, he had never seen any magic before. He had heard of it, but only a small amount of people actually possessed it.

"Yes." Yuushi smiled, moving towards her book cabinet, she took out a very old looking book, blowing the dust away, she handed Itachi the book. "Here, this may help you more than it has ever helped me."

Itachi took the book, there was no author, no title. Opening the first page he read through it. "T-This book, it dates back 400 years! How did you ever come into possession of it, Yuushi-san?"

The old woman sighed loudly. "My memory is fading, but I do remember that day clear as crystal. The book was forced into my hands by a young man, barely more than six years older than yourself. He had this sleek black spiky hair, and wore these elegant red robes, with a pink sash around his shoulder. But it was his eyes that caught me the most, the were black and empty, yet he still seemed to be fearful of everything around him. What he said to me that day was..."

_**-Flashback-Break-**_

"_Please take this." The boy spoke on edge, thrust the book into her hands, he didn't stop to wait for an answer, he began walking straight past her. "I must return to my solitude." He began muttering to himself, perhaps unaware that she could still hear him._

_Yuushi, stared at the book, no description of what it contained was present, just a deep burgundy colour for the cover of it. She flicked to the front page, gasping at the age of the book. "This is nearly 400 years old, it must have been in your family for generations, why would you want to be rid of it?"_

"_Because I can have no materialistic possessions..." The boy spoke quite disturbed by everything. "in a world that continues to reject me..."_

_**-Flashback-Break-**_

"I never understood what he meant by 'a world that rejects him.' But my heart never stopped going out to the boy, I always hoped that he would be okay." Yuushi spoke. "Anyway, I kept this book all these years, but as I can't use magic, it was never of any use to me. But you might find some use for it." She smiled widely to Itachi.

"Thank you, Yuushi-san." Itachi smiled in return, his eyes fixating back on the book. What it could know, what it could tell him.

_**-Break-**_

Itachi had returned to his apartment a few hours ago, Sasuke was still fast asleep, he sat on their relatively small balcony, using the bright full moon to allow him to read the book instead of flicking on a light and risking waking up Sasuke.

Itachi couldn't take his eyes from the book. It was like a catalogue of magics he would never have thought to exist. _**Dragon Slayer**_ magic had been described, as well as something called _**God Slayer**_. Then there were Arcs, _**Arc of Time**_, _**Arc of Embodiment**_. Something known as _**Human Subordination**_ and even cataloguing the ability to manipulate the emotions of people masterfully, hundreds of magic were explained in detail, what they could do, how to overcome them, their weaknesses, it was all here.

Some frequently mentioned in this book was a man called Zeref. Was he the author of this book, or did he simply know all these magics.

Itachi flipped the page, gasping slightly. There was a simple image of the blood red eye he possessed, however, it was surrounded in black flames, and instead of only having one tomoe, it had three perfectly positioned around the pupil to create a triangle. Itachi focused intently on the next page.

_'**Copy Wheel Eye**...' _Itachi read the title of the page_. 'So that's what my magic is called.' _Itachi continued reading on.

_'This magic is evident at being activated by the change in colour of the user's eyes. Changing to a blood red. This magic is set in three levels. The first level itself is set into another three stages._

_The first level of the magic is evident by the single tomoe in each eye. At this stage, reflexes of the user are increased, they become much faster than everything else, however it is not a speed magic._

_The second stage of the first level is seen by the two tomoe in each eye. The stage develops from improving the reflexes, to giving the user the ability to read the opponents movements. Anticipating their next movement and giving the user the ability to adapt to it instantly._

_The final stage of the first level of **Copy Wheel Eye** is evident by three tomoe per eye. The stage moves into copying the opponents very means of strength. The user learns every aspect of a magic, including all its secret arts._

_The second level of the **Copy Wheel Eye** has been labelled **Mangekyo**, while the third and final stage has been labelled as **Nisshoku**. As a user of these two levels has yet to resurface since the time before the great lord Zeref._

_The weaknesses for **Copy Wheel Eye** are that as each stage of the first level develops, the user loses the ability of the previous stages. Losing enhanced reflexes and the ability to read opponent's movements once they have achieved the third level. And when the eye copies a magic in level three, that magic is available for one hour only, the user forgetting everything they had learned about the magic once the time limit is up. The user also temporarily forgets how to write, making them unable to write down the secrets of the copied magic._

_To combat the magic, one most be of extraordinary physical standard, to be able to outmatch the user in speed and strength without having to resort to magic. That is the defining weakness of **Copy Wheel Eye**, as it can not copy what it can not see.'_

Itachi snapped the book shut, eyes wide in astonishment. He raised his free hand upwards, almost extending it towards the moon. _'__**Copy Wheel Eye**__...this is my power...'_

He flexed every muscle in his hand, clenching his fist and curling the fingers, mesmerized by his hand, the power that it held. '_Do I deserve this power?_'

Staring at his hand, he attempted to activate his magic, he succeeded, everything seemed to slow around him. _'I'm still only in stage one. How do I move into the next level?'_ He asked himself. Staring down at the empty street below, how the usual semi-busy street was now ghostly. Uninhabited by anything. _'Perhaps if I train my body so much I do not need the enhanced reflexes.'_

He jumped from his small balcony to the street below, instantly he began running along the street, pushing himself to the maximum speed he could go. _'I will be strong. I will protect Sasuke. I will protect everything dear to me!'_

_**-Break-**_

"...Itachi...Itachi...Wake up, Itachi." A small voice rang in his ear, coupled with continuing prods to his stomach. Itachi's eyes fluttered open slowly, tiredly scanning the room around me.

_'Was I up all night training? How did I even get home, I don't remember walking home?'_ Itachi looked down to where the poking was coming from, Sasuke was looking back at him confused.

"You promised we'd go to the market today." Sasuke whined, this was a special market that only came once a year, selling wondrous things from all over the continent, they had missed the last couple because of Itachi having to work. But he had begged his employer to allow him to take his little brother.

"I didn't forget." Itachi smiled, but was still obviously tired. "Where do you want to go first?"

"There's this stall that sells food from the west. The kids all talk about it at school, they say the food is really strange and tasty, I really wanna try one." Sasuke beamed excitedly, tugging on Itachi's arm.

Itachi got up slowly, allowing Sasuke to drag him out of the apartment and down towards the market.

_'I wonder how far I progressed.'_ Itachi kept theorising in his mind how much good last night's training did for him, if it did anything at all. These thoughts were in Itachi's mind for so long he had barely realised that he and Sasuke were in the heart of the market. And had just bumped into a man.

The man turned sharply, his black eye-patch over his right eye was quite intimidating. Mixed with the long black cape over an iron armour clad upper body and red pants lined with black flames at the bottom.

"I'm sorry, sir." Itachi apologised immediately, repressing every urge to yawn out loudly from exhaustion.

"You two..." The man pointed down to both of them, glaring hard at the both of them. "I see a great destiny in the both of you." The man continued, before pulling his cape back over his body and walking away quickly, easily manoeuvring himself through the busy crowds.

_'Weird...'_ Itachi watch the figure of the elderly man fade into the crowd. What had he meant, 'great destinies'?

"Itachi...can we go to the food stand now?" Sasuke whined, clearly not as perplexed by the man's words as Itachi. Nodding, Itachi made his and Sasuke's way through the crowds as well, until they found the food stall Sasuke was so desperate to visit.

"Hey, did you hear about Fairy Tail..."

"What have they done now?"

Itachi's ears perked up to the conversation next to him. Sasuke was to busy devouring plate after plate of food, however Itachi listened into there conversation.

Apparently Fairy Tail was a very destructive group of mages, taking little to no regard of their surrounding, blitzing everything if it meant that the job was completed.

And Itachi couldn't lie to himself, he was intrigued by the guild, if he was a mage, then with a group of mages would be where he belongs. Where he could use his abilities to help others in need.

Sasuke patted his belly happily. "Well I'm stuffed." He smacked his lips loudly. "What do you wanna do now?"

"Sasuke, I'm going to have to leave you with Yuushi-san for a while." Itachi told him, helping him back to the floor of the high seat.

"But why?" Sasuke whined again, his eyes becoming teary. "You promised that we would spend the day together."

"I know, and I'm sorry Sasuke." Itachi smiled down, before poking Sasuke softly in the center of his forehead. "But I'll be back soon, so maybe some other time."

_**-Break-**_

_'Is this Fairy Tail?'_ Itachi looked around the grand guild, filled with mages, even at this time of day, laughing and smiling and drinking and brawling with no signs of restraint or guilt against their fellow guild members.

"What's this? Fresh meat?" Itachi looked towards the loud voice, louder than all the noise that the guild was creating. The silenced down, all the guild members freezing in position to stare at him. Itachi stared towards the old man, dressed in orange with a silly hat and a staff in his hand. He sat on the top of the bar counter, eyeing him up suspiciously. "Who are you anyway, kid?"

"My name is Itachi Uchiha. And is this definitely Fairy Tail?" Itachi asked in return, looking around at every nook and cranny of the guild.

"Yes, yes it is. The prestigious Fairy Tail. I am the master of this guild, name's Makarov." He smiled widely, hopping down from the bar counter and walking to stand in front of Itachi. "Now what can I do for you?"

"Master Makarov." Itachi recalled every feature of the small stature man. "I have a question for you."

"Shoot." Makarov replied, seemingly losing interest with the entire topic of some mysterious kid just entering his guild.

"Why does your guild do the things it does? You destroy towns, wreck cities, ruin innocent people's lives. Yet you all come back here, smiling and laughing about a good day's work."

Makarov's eyes lit up in surprise._ 'This one is very pure.'_ "You're not some kid trying to impress Uranai by coming here and hoping to get a spot on the Magic Council's team, are you?" Makarov eventually asked, his boredom over the topic growing.

"No. I don't care who this Magic Council is. I came to see if your heart and morals are in the right place. I live with my brother in a small town, if a Fairy Tail mage came and tried to destroy it. I will show no mercy, I will protect my little brother no matter what." Itachi glared fiercely into the older man's eyes, whose interest was recaptured quickly.

Makarov stared down the young boy, how confident he spoke to him, a guild master about destroying one of his mages, simply to protect the town his little brother grows up in. "Very well. You want to know why we do what we do. We do it to help others, yes. Do we also do it in the most elegant of ways? Definitely not. But it shows that are hearts are where they deserve to be, not bound by rules and limitations. We embrace our hearts, and become free like them."

The boy's fierce stare had turned to one of astonished, speechlessness wonder. "I...want to have that. To be free, to embrace my heart's desire, to make sure my brother is safe for an eternity. I want to join your guild."

"Great!" Makarov beamed in return, hopping back over the bar counter, returning with a stamp in his hand. "Where do you want your Fairy Tail mark."

Itachi thought for a moment, before he began to remove his shirt, turning his back to Makarov, he pointed over his shoulder to the center of his back, just a tad below the shoulder blades. "Here. And can you make it bigger than that." He pointed to the little stamp, which would barely cover his hand.

"Sure. What colour do you want the stamp?" Makarov asked.

"Red." Itachi responded quickly.

Makarov gave a quick nod. "Red please, and make the mark 2.5 times as big, please." He spoke to the stamp, stroking it softly. He pressed the stamp down onto the spot where the boy wanted it. As he lifted the stamp back off, the red mark began growing in size, filling out more of his back, until it covered the space between his shoulder blades completely.

"I'll wear the ideals of Fairy Tail proudly on my back." Itachi smiled to the old man, who beamed in return.

"You're accepting people into the guild too lightly, dad." A large man with a muscular body crashed down next to Makarov, Itachi could not see any resemblance between the two, despite this man referring to Makarov as dad. He black hair and tanned skin and sported a unique looking beard. He wore a ornate cloak along with a dress shirt and an Ascot tied in a full Windsor knot. Even the way they held themselves were entirely different. Makarov was open and inviting, while this man was closed off and looking down at everyone.

"Quiet Ivan, if he wants to join, then we will let him join." Makarov scolded the gigantic man now known to Itachi as Ivan.

"Well did you at least ask what he is capable of?" Ivan returned to Makarov, asking concerned. Itachi took a guess that he didn't want someone who would make the guild look worse than what it already was.

"Good point, Ivan. What can you do?" Makarov turned to Itachi, the question written across his face.

Itachi closed his eyes for a second, before flashing them back open. He could feel the essence of everything around him through his eyes. And the gasping sounds from Ivan and Makarov were something to note as well.

"_**Copy Wheel Eye**_..." Makarov spoke quietly, staring at his eyes in astonishment.

"And he has already developed it to the second level of the first stage." Ivan continued for Makarov, staring equally in astonished fascination as his father. "Fine, he's worthy of joining if he has that magic." Ivan eventually concluded, moving back towards a set of stairs. "I suggest that you meet the other S-Class mages soon. Gildarts and Raikiri are both still here." He called as he went up the stairs.

"I need to go." Itachi spoke quickly. "I promised my brother I would be back soon." He flashed a quick smile to Makarov before darting out the guild, making his way back to his town.

_**-Break-**_

"Itachi! Where have you been?" Sasuke bombarded him as soon as the front door to their small apartment was closed.

"You really want to know?" Itachi smiled down at his younger brother, kneeling down to his level. Instantly Sasuke was silenced, moving forward quietly, nodding at the implication of a secret. "I joined a Guild."

Itachi smiled, however Sasuke's face turned to one of confusion. "What's a Guild?"

"A Guild is where mages like me can go and be with friends. You can get jobs from there and get money." Itachi explained. "It's a place where you don't have to feel scared or alone."

"But, aren't we friends?" Sasuke asked sadly, was he and his big brother not friends if he had to go to a guild to find them.

"Of course we are." Itachi smiled, patting Sasuke on the head. "Do you want to go see the guild I joined?"

Sasuke nodded his head rapidly, a huge smile plaster across his face. "Lets go then." Itachi chuckled, extending his hand out to Sasuke, who gripped it tightly in return. "To Fairy Tail."

_**-Break-**_

Sasuke stared joyously at the atmosphere around him, his mouth set in a permanent smile. Laughter escape out of it.

How everyone was smiling, even if they were in a fight, they had big smiles on their faces, everyone spoke to each other without worry.

"This place is so happy." Sasuke looked around, moving into the center of the guild hall with Itachi.

"So how do you like my guild, Sasuke?" Itachi asked his little brother, as if seeking his approval on the matter.

"I..." Sasuke looked around one more time, before looking up at Itachi, smiling so wide that his eyes had to shut. "Love Fairy Tail..."

_**

* * *

**_

"And so, with great honour do I name you Fairy Tail's newest S-Class Mage." Makarov spoke loudly, filled to the brim with pride, two of his three most powerful mages stood at either side of him, Ivan and Gildarts both stared down to the young man joining their ranks. "Itachi Uchiha. The S-Class Mage." Makarov introduced this new Itachi to the guild, the cheers of applause were deafening.

"I'm not seeing what's so special about him." Gray spoke to Cana. He had only joined a few months ago, and Cana helped him by introducing him and showing him around.

"Are you kidding?" He forgot who else he was also stood with. The Take Over Trio. The hardcore Mirajane, The wuss Elfman and the sweet Lisanna. "Itachi is only 15 and he became an S-Class mage. Plus he's super strong and super cool. I wish I knew his secret to become S-Class so early, then I could become one as well and we could do dangerous S-Class missions together, then he'd realise how strong I am." Mira sighed blissfully, clasping her hands together as she stared at Itachi.

Gray looked over to Itachi, sure he looked kind of cool, what with the looking disinterested in receiving the title. And how the tattered blue scarf covered half his face. And the white, tank top like armour and black pants, as well as the white arm guards over long black gloves were quite a cool combination. "Okay, I guess he is kind of cool." Gray admitted uninterestedly.

"Well back off! I saw him first!" Mira's fist connected powerfully to the top of Gray's head, smashing him into the floor, she walked off in a huff, standing next to her two siblings.

Cana took Gray by the shoulder, helping him back up. "Don't worry about that, same thing happened to me when I said Itachi was mysterious because he's never here, always on jobs or out of the guild, she took it as competition and beat me up." She told him as he rubbed the top of his head sorely.

They looked over as Itachi tried to make his way through the crowd, they all clamouring around him, congratulating him on elevating in rank.

_'Is this really happening?'_ Itachi was locked in his own thoughts as he weaved through the crowds, almost completely ignoring the congratulations of all his fellow Fairy Tail guild members. _'Am I really an S-Class Mage? I only discovered I had magic three years ago.'_

"Hey!" Itachi looked up at the shout. A blond boy stood in front of him, glaring angrily at him, large headphones with spike were on his ears, and a long straight scar ran down his right eye. He wore a dirty yellow shirt over a long sleeved black shirt with a pair of black pants to match. "I've been here much longer than you, so how come you made S-Class first?"

Itachi stared in return at the blond boy. Although a lot more relaxed than him. "Laxus, I-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Laxus cut him off quickly. "I'm gonna be an S-Class Mage as well, so I don't expect any sympathy from me rival!"

"You will be an S-Class mage one day, Laxus." Itachi gave off a small smile. "That's what I was going to say."

"Well I want to be an S-Class Mage now..." He spoke a lot more quietly and calmly, staring down towards the floor.

"And you will, with training." A tall man with black hair appeared behind Itachi in a flash of lightning, his hair held out of his face by a red headband, he wore a simple green shirt with black arm guards and shoulder pads as armour over it, with a similar pair of black shoes, which his brown pants were tucked into.

"Raikiri-san, is it time for more training?" Laxus looked up to him with a smile on his face. Raikiri was the third S-Class Mage, he had been a member of Fairy Tail for as long as Gildarts and Ivan. He was also the Lightning Dragon Slayer, regularly training Laxus due to Laxus' affinity to Lightning Magic, training him in how to control it, make it stronger and faster.

"Yes, shall we go?" Raikiri smiled down at his friend's son.

"Wait, Raikiri." He was stopped by Ivan, who was calmly walking over to him. "There is a job that I need you're help with. It's a SS-Class job, interested?" He grinned mischievously.

Raikiri stared at him before a smile grew on his face. "Sure, it's been a while since you and I have teamed up on a job." He quickly turned back to Laxus, a saddened expression appearing on his face. "I'm sorry Laxus, perhaps we can continue training when I return." He didn't wait for an answer, heading straight for the door with Ivan, heading off on his mission.

However the look on Ivan's face, it was a wicked, sadistic grin as he left the guild, staring intently at the back of Raikiri, it was something that did not go unnoticed by Itachi. '_What's he up to?'_

_**-Break-**_

"Hey." Itachi approached the new boy carefully. He had been here a good few weeks and not made any attempts to speak to anyone, in fact he looked to afraid to do so. His eyes were constantly scanning his surroundings uncomfortably, like he was worried and fearful of everything around him.

The boy was small, no older than nine, the same age as his brother. His blond hair was scruffy and spiky and his blue eyes looked close to bursting in tears. The close he wore covered his small build well, masking it in baggy layers. "Are you okay?" Itachi asked him calmly, crouching down to his level.

"Something evil is coming." Even the boy's voice was frail, creaky and trembling, obviously on edge.

Itachi ignored his comment for now, what was more important was making sure this Naruto felt comfortable in Fairy Tail. "Master Makarov is worried about you. You don't seem to want to talk to anyone. But you might talk to me, you see, I have a little brother who is the same age as you, his name is Sasuke."

"It's getting closer." Naruto's voice became more frantic, taking small steps back in fear. Staring in horror at the guild entrance.

Itachi turned to the front entrance, glaring at the doors. _'What could possibly be coming?_' He slipped into a more battle ready position, clasping his hands tightly together _**'Five Point Release**_..._**'**_

The front doors burst open. Everyone turning in shock. Ivan stood, clasping onto his left arm, which hung lifelessly with his right hand. His clothes ripped and shredded all over his body, his skin littered with cuts, blood and battering. He leaned against the door frame, panting heavily.

"Dad!" Laxus ran forwards towards his dad, helping him to walk further into the guild.

"Ivan. Dear god, what happened?" Makarov rushed towards his son as well, standing in front of him with a truly concerned look written across his face.

"I couldn't finish the mission..." Ivan panted out weakly, staring with heavy lidded eyes at Makarov. "Tartaros... they ambushed Raikiri and I."

"Tartaros!" The guild commented in shocked unison. Eyes widening fearfully.

"Tartaros? We've never had any past grievances with them in the past, even if they are a Dark Guild, we do not approach them. What happened, Ivan?" Makarov thought out. Fairy Tail and Tartaros had never crossed paths, why all of a sudden, out of the blue would they attack Fairy Tail.

"We were ambushed and outnumbered by Tartaros. Raikiri volunteered to stay behind and fend them off while I escaped to report the attack." Ivan explained, his heavy panting not stopping for a moment. "I'm sorry dad. But Raikiri is dead."

Eyes widened tremendously, before turning to solemn expressions, no one shouted in rebuttal. The mages of Fairy Tail held their heads down in respect for Raikiri, who died as a true member of Fairy Tail, protecting his comrades to the very end.

"It was the Seven Princes of Hell."

Ivan's comment rose everyone's heads in horror, even Makarov's calm eyes in the worst kinds of danger widened.

"Who are the Seven Princes of Hell?" Itachi asked. He knew of the Dark Guild Tartaros, But did they have a powerful team within the Guild.

"The Seven Princes are a group of Mages in Tartaros..." Makarov confirmed Itachi's suspicions, but Makarov had clearly not finished. "They together make the Guild Master of Tartaros. They run it together, each one is at the strength of a guild master. They are Tartaros' leaders, very reclusive people. I've never heard of any personal activity from any of them."

"They attacked us. One mentioned that it was because of Fairy Tail's growing strength. They consider us a threat, so they wanted to remove two of Fairy Tail's S-Class Mages in one go." Ivan explained Tartaros' attack against him and the now deceased Raikiri.

"Enough, Ivan." Makarov stopped him, increasing his body slightly with _**Titan**_, he took Ivan from Laxus, carrying him towards the infirmary ward of Fairy Tail.

Itachi watched the two of them leave, Makarov staring ahead, missed the look on Ivan's face, his mouth had widened to an evil grin. Itachi noticed Ivan clutching on to something tightly. Trying to mask the glow of the object from everyone else, who had unnoticed it. Looking closer, Itachi noticed a yellow glowing crystal, shaped something akin to a lightning bolt, but had a scale like pattern going all across it. '_What is that?'_

_**

* * *

**_

"There has been a disgusting rumour going around about us." A calm voice spoke. Seven silhouettes sat in a perfect circle, thrones could be made out as well, however the room was incredibly dark. Only the lining of the people and items in the room were visible. "It was started by Fairy Tail's S-Class mage Ivan Dreyar in order to cover up his own tracks. He has been saying that we attacked him and killed his fellow S-Class Fairy Tail member Raikiri Dynamo."

"What?" A figure exploded out of his seat. His voice was deep and gruff and filled to the brim with fury. "How dare he say such a rumour about us! We can not let this go by without retaliation!"

"Calm yourself, Beelzebub..." A voice next to him spoke as calmly as the other, placing a hand on the standing man's shoulder, he encouraged him back to his seat. "How should we react to this, Lucifer? Beelzebub is right, this rumour will not go unnoticed by the world."

"Thank you, Asmodeus." The first voice spoke, the edges of a wide smirk could be seen growing on his face. "And in response to such a rumour. I suggest that we make it a fact."

"Are you insinuating what I think you are?" A voice spoke with slight interest, the book he was cradling his his hand, slipped backwards, having loosened his grip slightly on the book.

"I am, my dear Belphagor." The one known as Lucifer stood up, moving into the centre of the circle, spinning very slowly in place, looking at each of the six sat figures. "If Ivan is saying that Tartaros attacked Fairy Tail. Then perhaps Tartaros' Seven Princes of Hell should attack Fairy Tail!" He voice rose with every syllable, become more psychotic sounding every second. He erupted in a fit of psychopathic laughter.

The remaining six still sat began cheering, erupting in laughters of there own. "Fairy Tail will fall over the coming days!" Lucifer shouted loudly to the ceiling above. "Mammon, find out all you can about their top ranking members, I know how greedy you are for information!" He pointed to the one who had been slouching the most in his chair, with a quick nod he sank into the ground below.

"And Beelzebub! When Mammon returns, I want you to deliver a message to any one of their S-Class mages of your choosing, we can give them the honour of at least knowing we are coming!" Lucifer continued ordering. The man named Beelzebub shot out from his throne, beating on his armour covered chest like a war drum.

Lucifer laughed in the middle of the commotion he had created, allowing the other 6 Princes to organise themselves. _'Fairy Tail...you are becoming too large a thorn in my side, what with this Alliance of Light you are trying to establish in the council. Now you will be destroyed, and we will be one step closer to reviving my father!'_

_**

* * *

**_

"Why is it that everytime you come back we have to sit under the moon? It's so boring!" Sasuke whined from the roof top of their apartment building, this one was different from the one he had grown up in. It was much bigger, Itachi had spent his money he got from his jobs at Fairy Tail to relocate himself and Sasuke to a much larger apartment. He even paid for Yuushi to get the apartment next door to his own, in order to keep her close and have someone whom he could trust to take care of Sasuke while he was away.

"Sasuke, look up to the sky," Itachi smiled, he himself looking up to gaze at the stars. "Each one of those tiny sparkles is a treasure trove of knowledge and understanding. Each one filled to the brim with magical power."

"Wow! Really!" Sasuke stared up in wonder at the stars, each one taking it's turn twinkling, as if showing off their beauty to the two of them. "Hey, Itachi. Doesn't it look like the constellations are moving when each star twinkles."

"Yeah, they'll do that." Itachi chuckled, looking up to the constellations.

"Itachi. If you're a mage, does that mean I am going to be a mage as well?" Sasuke asked hopefully, he wanted to be as big and strong as his older brother was.

"It's very likely you will be. And I'll teach you every thing there is to know abut the magic world." Itachi replied, confident about his prediction of Sasuke becoming a mage.

"But how do I speed it up?" Sasuke asked quickly, clenching his fists. "I want to be a mage now! How did you activate your magic, Itachi?"

"I'm not really sure how it happened, all I know was that I was thinking that I wanted to protect you no matter what, and then it just activated." Itachi recalled, truthfully, he remember Sasuke screaming in horror as the bullies were beating him, but he didn't want to bring those memories back in for Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled softly, staring back up at the stars. "So that's it, I just have to found something I want to protect."

Itachi's eyes widened at Sasuke's words, memories came flooding back to him.

_**-Flashback-Break-**_

"_Itachi, are we doing the right thing?" Naruto approached Itachi, alarming him slightly, as Naruto never spoke to anyone first._

"_What do you mean, Naruto?" Itachi responded generally confused._

_Naruto fidgeted slightly, before taking to leaning against the wall next to Itachi, sighing heavily. "I joined Fairy Tail because it sounded so fun. But the amount of destruction, we're ruining innocent peoples' lives. Are we doing the right thing, shouldn't we be protecting these people? Why are all these people smiling constantly?"_

_Itachi chuckled slightly. "What's so funny?" Naruto responded to Itachi's laugh._

"_I asked Makarov the same thing when I joined Fairy Tail. It's funny because it's like looking back at myself. Now I'm not as good as Makarov at giving the emotional advice, but I'll try." Itachi laughed a little longer, before calming to a more calm, cool look._

"_Fairy Tail does protect the people, we are the lesser of two evils believe it or not. However, it's not just the people we need to protect. Our guild has its beliefs, its morals, its ideals. They need our protection as well, and the best way to protect them is to keep them alive. Showing them in the jobs you take. Our Fairy Tail's beliefs is that we are free, not held back by rules or limitations. That is why the mages of Fairy Tail are constantly smiling, everyday we have done a good job in protecting our own beliefs."_

_Naruto stared at Itachi, mouth slightly agape, before forming a smile on his face. "So in order to be as happy as everyone else, I need to find something I want to protect?" His eyes shifted to Itachi, who nodded quickly._

"_Then I want to protect this world from darkness. And keep the flames of Fairy Tail's beliefs alive."_

_**-Flashback-Break-**_

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked, noticing a smiling forming on Itachi's face.

"I was just reminded of something else. A boy from my guild named Naruto, he asked the same questions you do. If anything, were you two to meet, you'd probably be the best of friends." Itachi smiled.

"Naruto..." Sasuke muttered with a small smile on his face, staring back up at the moon. Outside Itachi, he didn't have any friends. But he could be best friends with Naruto. "I'd like to meet him one day, and see if he's a good guy."

_**-Break-**_

"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice, Itachi-san." Jason spoke happily, Jason was only a few years older than Itachi and worked as an intern for Sorcerer Magazine, they had been bugging him for an interview for sometime. So Itachi eventually agreed. They had sent Jason to give him experience in interviewing Mages. He wore a simple pink shirt and blue jeans, with medium length blond hair falling around his head.

"It's quite alright." Itachi smiled to ease him. "So ask away."

"Okay!" Jason beamed in return. "We'll start with a biography of yourself. If you please."

"Very well. My name is Itachi Uchiha. I am 15 years old. I am in the Fairy Tail Guild where I am an S-Class Mage. I have one brother who is nine, I'd rather not have his identity known just yet. My main magics are _**Copy Wheel Eye**_, _**Crow**_ and _**Five Point Release**_. I use _**Crow**_ as my primary magic, and I only like to use _**Copy Wheel Eye**_ in tight situations." Itachi explained himself, he felt a little uncomfortable talking about himself as much as he did, seeing as he never really spoke about himself.

"Amazing. Now we know the use of _**Copy Wheel Eye**_, it was a lost magic until it resurfaced in you, but I've never heard of _**Crow**_ or _**Five Point Release**_, care to explain?"

"_**Crow**_ is similar to the magic _**Clone**_. I take portions of my magic and separate it from my body. It takes the shape of crows when released, they can be used for multiple purposes, gathering information, spying, blinding my opponents. I can even make them explode or return to my body to heal wounds and replenish my magic stores. It's a lot less detectable than _**Clone**_, as I can mix them into a flock of overhead crows, or create the flock itself." Itachi explained, demonstrating by creating a crow from his hand and placing in to his shoulder, where it melded back into his body.

"I've only just begun learning _**Five Point Release**_. It was in a book I was reading. It allows me to manipulate the five basic elements, Wind, Water, Earth, Fire and Lightning. It's quite hard, but I really am enjoying learning it. And according to the book, it can be improved constantly y having more elements under the user's control, like Wood, Ice or Metal." Itachi explained.

"Whoa, those are awesome!" Jason spoke enthusiastically writing every word down quickly. "Now, you're a mage of Fairy Tail, which has a...less respected reputation than other guilds. As a mage yourself, what is the best quality of Fairy Tail?"

"Their ideals." Itachi spoke instantly, it was the reason he joined Fairy Tail. "We are not held back by limitations or the oppressive hand. We are free."

"That's great!" Jason spoke as he wrote it down. "Now, inside Fairy Tail, there is many rivalries and friendships. Like Macao and Wakaba. So who would you say you have the best relationship with?"

Itachi thought about it. People said that he had a rivalry with Laxus, but he never considered it to be real. "I look at everyone in the same way in Fairy Tail." Itachi finally replied to the question. "I do not like anyone better than anyone else, we are equals."

"So aloof." Jason spoke to himself. "Okay, now as an S-Class Mage you must have taken a lot of jobs, which one was the most difficult?"

"Single-handedly having to take down a group of warmongering mercenaries and mages that we planning a coup d'etat of a foreign kingdom, believing that their group had been repressed for to long. It was difficult because I had to complete it in one night." Itachi answered, he remembered the mission as if it was yesterday.

"Seriously? All by yourself in one night?" Jason questioned disbelievingly, waiting for Itachi's nod before writing it down. "Okay, so if you're a S-Class Mage now, what about the future. Do you have any dreams?"

Itachi was left stumped at the question. His life had revolved around taking care of Sasuke and being a member of Fairy Tail. He had never really thought about what he wanted out of the future for himself. "I guess... I would like to see my brother become a respectable person."

"That's very touching, Itachi-san." Jason spoke with a soft smile. Itachi just smiled in return. "And finally. You are the first person to be voted as the top 'Mage I'd like to have as a boyfriend' in our reader's section polls for EIGHT consecutive issues. What are your feelings on that? Can we make a few females' day by telling them that you are available?"

"Well I am single if that's what your asking." Itachi replied uninterested, his mind was stuck on the question prior. His dreams for the future outside hopes for his little brother, he couldn't think of any, he needed time to think it over. "I'm sorry, I hope you have everything you need. But I have to go now." Itachi gave a nod goodbye and left abruptly.

Jason watched Itachi abruptly leave, despite being utterly ditched, Jason watched Itachi leave in awe. A shock went up his spine, his long blonde hair rose like it had been charged by static, melding into a needle-like spike on the top of his head. "So...cooooool..."

_**-Break-**_

"Itachi-san...I was wondering... well, would you like to go on a job, with me?" Mira had finally built up the courage to ask him. In his presence, all her courage and power withered away, leaving her as a nervous wreck for him to deal with.

Itachi turned to see Mira speaking to him, hands clutching behind her with a faint red tint to her cheeks, she had addressed him, but her eyes were fixed on the ground at her feet. _'I should be nice. She's obviously insecure about approaching me. I don't know how much of what Macao told me was true, but if it is. Unfortunately for her, she's far too young for me.' _Itachi looked at the girl with slight pity. Macao, in his drunken state, had informed Itachi of Mira's affections towards him.

"Of course Mira, you can choose a job if you want." Itachi smiled back at her. The girl's face lit up, nodding fervently before darting off towards the job notice board.

"ITACHI!" The doors burst open, Sasuke came running through the guild doors, his little legs locking onto Itachi's location. Droplets of tears being left to linger in the air for a moment before dropping to the floor as he ran towards his big brother.

"Sasuke-" Itachi was cut off as Sasuke's arms wrapped around his waist, Sasuke burying his head into Itachi's shirt, muffling his loud sobs.

"Sasuke, what is the matter?" Itachi asked in worry, never before had he seen Sasuke in this state, Sasuke was always afraid of letting Itachi see him cry, he'd say that he thought it make Itachi think he was weak. However Sasuke sobbed openly, not just in front of Itachi, but the guild members staring at him.

Sasuke lifted his head slightly, meeting Itachi's eyes. He choked on his words, trying to force them out. "It's...It's...It's..."

_**-Break-**_

"Yuushi-san..." Itachi stared down sadly at the body of the old woman, she had cared for him and Sasuke when no one else would, loved them. _'Who would do such a thing?'_

It was obvious that the attack on her was brutal enough to kill her, cuts were scattered across her body, her left arm had been severed and thrown across the room. A large gaping wound went through her chest. Blood pooled all around her mangled corpse.

"Why did this happen to her? She was old, she wasn't even a Mage. She couldn't have harmed anyone." Itachi asked to Makarov, who had come with him after Sasuke ran into Fairy Tail sobbing over Yuushi's death. Apparently Sasuke was the one to find her. "Who did this?"

"I think it was someone with a grudge against Fairy Tail." Makarov replied from across the room.

"What makes you say that?" Itachi turned to face him. Makarov was staring up at the ceiling, following Makarov up Itachi stared in horror at the ceiling above him.

**WAR IS UPON YOU FAIRY TAIL**

**HER DEATH WAS YOUR DOING**

It was written in blood, Yuushi's blood. Across the entire ceiling of her small apartment.

"What does it mean Fairy Tail's fault?" Sasuke growled from standing next to Itachi, he remembered everything Yuushi had done for him, she had always been there for him when Itachi was away.

"I don't know. Outside Itachi and myself, Fairy Tail has had no contact with Yuushi. So who would have known about her living here?"

"Bad news, Master!" Wakaba came running into the apartment, all attention coming onto his panicked entrance. "Beelzebub has been seen leaving this town! And according to a passerby, he was seen leaving this exact apartment!"

Makarov's eyes widened in shock, while Itachi's narrowed in anger. "Who is this Beelzebub?" He asked angrily, he was against unnecessary violence, but Yuushi didn't deserve this.

"He's one of the Seven Princes of Hell." Makarov replied grimly. "Out of all of them. He is the most traceable. He leaves nothing but destruction in his path."

"But why would he attack Yuushi-san?" Itachi replied. "She's done nothing to them."

Makarov's eyes widened in remembrance. They had killed Raikiri first and attempted to kill Ivan because of Fairy Tail's growing popularity and strength. "They're trying to get to you, Itachi!" Makarov pointed to Itachi, whose eyes widened at the man's shouting. "Think about it, they've killed Raikiri, they must have known your relationship to Yuushi. They're planning to mess with your head first and get you enraged, making you come to them! Then they can get rid of you as well!"

"The they'll get their wish." Itachi glared in fury at him, the fires of revenge blazing in his eyes. "I will not take this lying down. Yuushi-san deserved better than this."

Makarov glared back at him, but Itachi's stare did not change, determination radiated from him. "Are you sure you want this? Once this begins, there is no turning back." Makarov informed him.

Itachi gave a nod of approval in return, Makarov could only sigh. He had avoided this for the sake of the guild. But Itachi was right, he couldn't take this sitting down. "Very well. For the memory of Raikiri and Yuushi, Fairy Tail will go to war!"

_**

* * *

**_

"It has been one year," Makarov shouted in front of his collected guild members, already ready for the order Makarov was about to give. "One whole year since Raikiri was rudely taken from us! And now we have tracked down the ones who had taken him. One year it took, but we have found Tartaros' Seven Princes of Hell!"

The cheers for vengeance were unanimous, Fairy Tail raised their readied fists of war. "We will be going to confront them, and take vengeance for all they have hurt!" Makarov raised his own fist, the cheers grew louder.

"However..." Makarov continued, the cheers began dying down. "We know nothing of their abilities. So I will not risk too many lives to fight against them. I have volunteered myself, Ivan, Gildarts and Itachi to fight against them. I will not push you into anything, only fight if that is where you heart lies!"

"I'll fight." Macao stepped forward with determination in his normally laid back eyes. "Raikiri was a mentor to me. He showed me everything there is to know about being a Fairy Tail Mage, I'd be dishonouring everything he taught me if I didn't fight for his memory."

"I'll fight too." Wakaba spoke, moving lazily forwards. "Raikiri-san deserved better. That and I won't let Macao upstage me now."

"Oui. I will try my hand at fighting as well." The young Reedus stepped forward, his paint brush at the ready.

Soon the many members of Fairy Tail were stepping forward, already to fight to preserve the memory of Raikiri. Even the youngest were stepping forwards, Bixlow, Evergreen, the new boy Fried, even Laxus jumped to the front to take vengeance for his former teacher.

"I want to fight as well!" Mirajane shouted louder than anyone.

"No, Nee-chan!" Elfman shouted in defiance, something he never did against his older sister. "We have know idea what they can do. They could kill you!"

"I don't care! I have to fight as well!" Mira retaliated angrily, before she turned back to face Makarov, or rather... _'Besides...I want to make sure that he's safe.'_ Her gaze moved over to Itachi, it was a side she had never seen from him, his face had always been schooled to show serene, calmness no matter the situation, but now, fury was all that was visible in his face.

"I also want to fight." Naruto spoke, _'Is this what Itachi meant? I'm not scared at all, despite the odds against us. Is this what it means to be strong? Now will I protect everything Fairy Tail stands for?'_

"Absolutely not!" Makarov yelled in return at Naruto, silencing all the pepped up members. Makarov had calmed himself considerably before continuing. "Naruto, you are much too young. I'd say that even Mira was too young, but she's far too stubborn to back down," Makarov calmly ignored the girl's insulted shriek. "Naruto, I have a job for you. You will protect the youngest members, Cana, Gray, Lisanna, Elfman, they will all be under your command. Lead them to safety, protect the ember fires of Fairy Tail's will."

"But..." Naruto replied weakly, he wanted to fight as well. Prove that he was a worthy member of Fairy Tail.

"Naruto. This is your role now." Itachi spoke to Naruto. "Protect everything that is Fairy Tail as it develops." Itachi stared down at Naruto, not the same cheerful smile, but a stern one.

"Y-Yes." Naruto finally submitted. Gathering Cana, Elfman, Gray and Lisanna, Naruto took off from the guild once they had said their goodbyes. Lisanna's sobbing at leaving her sister behind ruing any chance of a silent departure.

Makarov watched the youngest leave. _'The one's that will push Fairy Tail to greater heights. They must be saved.' _A small smile formed on his face, as did one on everyone else who watched them leave. "Is everyone ready?" Makarov asked solemnly, waiting for everyone to nod in return, smiles still on their faces. Makarov gave a quick nod in return, before glaring fiercely ahead.

"To war."

_**-Break-**_

"I have a feeling they know we're coming." Makarov spoke sternly, glaring at the road ahead. Leading his army of Fairy Tail mages to battle, Gildarts and Ivan on either side of him, with Itachi covering behind him, the other members were following proudly behind Itachi, each one with a face that screamed they were ready for the fight.

"What makes you say that?" Gildarts looked down towards the small man, who only nodded his head forwards.

In the open clearing in front of them stood perhaps the most powerful team in existence. The Seven Princes of Hell.

"So finally Fairy Tail comes to greet us, perhaps even to make amends for their actions against us." The one on the far right spoke, flicking his pitch black top hat upwards, revealing a pair of piercing blue eyes.

"What do you mean? You have harmed our guild first. Taken lives of those precious to us. Now identify yourselves! So we may know who we fight this day." Makarov ordered, his magic aura flaring.

"Of course, Makarov-san, we will, of course, be diplomatic." The centre man spoke, smiling softly at the group of Fairy Tail mages. His place, icy blue eyes filled to the brim with confidence and power. He let out a loud sigh, before thrusting his arm forward. A wave of black mist shot from his hand and fired towards the Fairy Tail mages. His long black cloak, which hung loosely over two shirts, a white one, unbuttoned save for the lowest button, revealing a black shirt underneath that, a grey crossed design on the front of it flew wildly in the sudden wind around him. His black pants legs moved forwards as he shot the blast.

_'What is this magic?'_ Makarov stared at the incoming blast of black mist. _'It reeks of malice.'_

In a flash Itachi was in front of the entire group, his hands clasped together, fingers crossing over each other. "_**Five Point Release: Earth Snake Wall**_!"

He slammed his palms into the ground, a wall of sturdy earth rose in front of him, accepting the incoming blast and ricocheting it to the left of both groups into the trees.

The Fairy Tail mages stared in horror as everything that was struck by the wave rotted, thriving in agony, dying immediately, trees withered, animals dropped to the floor dead. _'Killing Magic!'_ Makarov stared in horror. _'The __**Black Arts**__ have resurfaced!'_ He stared at the centre man of the Seven Prince, who smiled softly at the scene of death he had created, flicking his short, slightly spiky black hair out the way of his eyes, staring softly through his blue eyes, lined with black markings around his eyes and rubbing his neck that was covered by a tight black choker lazily. _'No, it's not the same. According to legend, when the __**Black Arts**__ were activated, the very life and energy of every living thing around felt as though it were being sucked out. I do not feel any weaker. It must be a simplified form, but still...'_

"We are the Seven Princes of Hell. Gifted with the power to kill a god, we each have our own secondary ability as well. I am Lucifer, the _**Death God Slayer**_. Down at my far right is Asmodeus, the _**Hurricane God Slayer**_." He pointed to the man who spoke earlier.

"Hello." The man tilted his head forward, pinching the front of his black top hat. His entire outfit consisted of black, even having long, straight black hair. It only made his eyes more piercing, with black marking around the top eyelids and a blue diamond shape under his right eye. His suit was completely black. Fastly tightened around his entire body, his black pants fitted him perfectly. He even sported black gloves and a slightly lighter black scarf hanging loosely around his neck.

"And to my far left stands Leviathan, The _**Storm God Slayer.**_" Lucifer moved his hand to point to the shoulder length red haired man, standing confidently. Leviathan sported a long red coat with black shoulder guards with a pair of red gloves to match, full black leather clothing underneath leading into a pair of black leather boots.

"When can we begin. I'd to like to move closer to the centre of our formation like Mammon and Amon. After this battle, we will have to reorganise ourselves." Leviathan gave of a light chuckle accompanied by a small smirk, clenching his fists, ready to fight.

"And second from the right, we have Beelzebub, the _**War God Slayer**_." Lucifer moved his hand once again to the left. The physically largest of the group stood. Unlike the rest of the seven, who used black as their dominant colour, his colour scheme was red and gold. The fully armour red chest plate heaved with every heavy breath the man took. Chain mail covered his entire body under red shoulder guards with golden embroiled ogres on them. Gold vambraces wrapped in chains and golden gauntlets adorning his hands, which were clenched tightly shut. Going down he wore a red battle cloth with a golden design on it with golden greaves on top of red sandals going all the way to under his knee. Even his face spelled fury, his skin was an ash white, a clean shaven bald head, save for a black goatee and beard. A red tattoo going over his head down down over his left eye, ending in a point, on the over side of his face was a large scar going down his right eye.

"So you did get my message," The man spat out in fury, his voice was low and gritty. "Now you can join that stupid old woman! She didn't even know who I was and she still invited me so easily into her home!"

"And the second from the left, Belphegor, the _**Lava God Slayer**_." Lucifer moved his hand towards the long spiky red haired man, his hair slicked backwards to reveal a widow's peak, but still standing on a spiky edge. He stood the most lazy of the group, slouch over and a very uninterested expression on his face. He wore a black long-sleeved, double-breasted, twin-tailed trenchcoat with a hood, the sleeves tightening around his arms, with a large silver zip going up the middle and a silver chain going across from one side of the neck to the over, hanging at the front of the coat. With this he wore basic black gloves and boots. His rather thin red eyebrows accompanied his bright emerald eyes, underneath of which he had a purple reverse-teardrop shaped mark.

"Goodbye, Fairy Tail." His voice leaked cockiness, even his mouth had switched to a heartless cocky smirk.

"And directly to my right is Amon, the _**Dark God Slayer**_." Lucifer's had now sat in front of a man wearing only a black trench coat, showing off his well toned abdominal muscles and a pair of black pants and shoes. His wavy shoulder-length brown hair was parted along the middle. The man said nothing, only glaring angrily at Ivan in particular with his dark eyes.

"And finally directly to my left is the youngest of our group, Mammon, the _**Earth God Slayer**_." Lucifer pointed to the most appearance wise interesting member of the group. Like Amon, he wore only a black coat with no shirt underneath, revealing a lean, but not defined body, a silver headband sewn into the cloak along the edge and the sleeves were incredibly loose. He worse black pants with black boots and a black belt with a skull on the buckle. But perhaps the most distinguishing feature was the black cloth tied around his eyes, slightly hiding under his black hair. The cloth was tatter at the very end, but the kid didn't seem to mind this blind state, in fact, he was smiling widely. Like Amon he said nothing, just continuing to smile child like.

"Enough talk! Let's get this over with!" Beelzebub roared in fury. His bulky muscles tensing.

"No, Beelzebub, they deserve one last bit of information." Lucifer spoke, calming the man down. "We share a magic among us. It is known as _**Everlast**_. Perhaps you have heard of it, Makarov?" Lucifer quizzed, the soft smile never leaving his face.

"I have." Makarov replied sternly.

"We were hoping that you'd give an explanation, but I see that job falls upon us." Amon replied with an annoyed sigh.

"Everlast is a forbidden magic created by the Great Zeref," Mammon giggled almost childishly. "It enables the user with a form of immortality. So we can live forever."

Gildarts scoffed loudly, attracting the Seven Princes differentiating glares, from uninterested to interested to full blow rage. "Immortality," Gildarts scoffed again. "That means you just live a long time, it doesn't mean invincibility, I'll prove it to you by blowing up to a million pieces. That's a promise, I won't hold back."

Beelzebub growled in fury. "That one's mine!" He launched himself forward, the ground tearing at the speed he ran, he shifted his course, exploding off the ground and to the air. "_**Ekijin no Kanadzuchi!**_" A colossal black steel hammer formed in his hands, swing it behind his head he thrust it forwards with the intent to splatter Gildarts.

"_**Crash!**_" Gildarts extended his hand towards the falling man, a blast of power extended hitting the man dead on, blasting him backwards. _'He survived?'_ Gildarts inwardly questioned, _**Crash**_ destroyed everything. Reducing everything to pieces.

Beelzebub hit the floor, rolling along it he halted to a stop by digging his feet into the ground. Looking back up at Gildarts, he smirked widely. "Powerful, I'll admit. But it'll take a lot more than that to kill me!"

Growling, Gildarts jumped forwards away from the large groups and towards the man, sending blasts of _**Crash**_ towards him, who begin dodging them in a system.

"Fairy Tail, fan out!" Makarov ordered. "No one try to be the hero! Only S-Class mages take one of them on one-on-one! Use your teamwork!"

"I shall help you with fanning out." Asmodeus stepped forwards, inhaling deeply. "_**Shippūjin no Dogō!**_" He expelled a swirling torrent of wind towards the group, who divided in order to escape the attack. Only Makarov stood unmoving as the blast hit.

"Master Makarov!" The Fairy Tail members shouted in horror as their leader was struck.

A enormous fist connected with Asmodeus' body, rocketing him backwards. "It will take more than that little gust to shift a Titan!" Makarov magical energy exploded, he launched himself at the floored Asmodeus, driving his now massive knee into his body.

Itachi stared around as the groups separated, picking their opponents and bombarding their attacks upon them. Itachi continued looking around, finding his target. Lucifer, he didn't trust that magic. It was his idea to start this, he wouldn't let this man unleash his magic.

"_**Crow: 1000 Squawking Blindness.**_"

_**-Break-**_

Lucifer smiled around at the destruction around him, lightning crackled in the east, Leviathan going toe to toe with a small spiky hair blonde boy, the earth tore up in Mammon's location, even blindfold, he countered every attack.

_'I guess it's time for myself to join the fray.' _Lucifer inhaled deeply._ "**Shikyojin no-**"_

He was interrupted by hundreds of crows swarming around his, squawking madly, cutting off his vision to aim at his targets and pecking at him furiously. Looking up Lucifer found a few away from the group, suddenly diving downwards towards him. Jumping out the way, the diving crows detonated, erupting in a fiery explosion.

"I will be your opponent." The black haired one glared at him with intent. The blue scarf covering the lower half of his face. "You introduced yourself to me, therefore I shall introduce my self to you. My name is Itachi Uchiha."

"Well, Itachi," Lucifer rose back to his feet, smiling softly at him. "You should have let Makarov deal with me, surely from where I stood in our formation you knew of my position."

"I'm guessing that you are the supreme leader of Tartaros, even ordering the Seven Princes around," Itachi took Lucifer's broadening smile as confirmation. "That means nothing, I'll still end you here."

"Big talk, but how can you stop death!" Lucifer cackled maniacally. "_**Shikyojin no Dogō!**_"

Itachi flashed his blood red eyes, the tomoe spun madly around his pupil, information entered the his sight, thousands of secrets behind the magic were instantly learned.

He inhaled deeply and quickly. "_**Shikyojin no Dogō!**_"

A massive wave of black mist exploded from their mouths in unison, clashing against each other. Shock waves of power erupted from the centre, tearing away at the ground.

Both halted the attack at the same time, Lucifer smiled when he caught the blood red stare radiating from Itachi's eyes. "Oh, _**Copy Wheel Eye**_. Interesting," Lucifer chuckled quietly. "On top of _**Five Point Release**_. You will be quite a tough competitor, perhaps it was best that I am the one to fight you."

"What makes you say that? Worried that your brothers aren't as powerful as you." Itachi replied, clasping his hands slowly together, keeping the index and middle fingers extended.

"Exactly," Lucifer replied honestly. "Look over there." His head tilted to the other battlefields.

Itachi's eyes flicked over to the other fights. Outnumbered, Mammon, Leviathan and Belphegor were consistently bombarded with different attacks by the Fairy Tail mages, dodging well, but too many attacks struck from different directions, keeping them at bay and not allowing them to unleash their full potential.

Similarly, Gildarts decimated his opponent, one catch is_** Crash**_ was enough, and he had his opponent down, adding blast after blast of _**Crash **_to the knocked down Beelzebub. Makarov pounded his enormous fists into Asmodeus, whose wind did nothing against Makarov's _**Titan**_ form.

It was only Amon who was coming off victorious, laying dark blasts against Ivan, hurling him into the ground.

Grunting Ivan returned to one knee, he stared at Amon in wonder, who had yet to break a sweat. '_What magical power. Is this the strength of a Dark Mage?'_

"Now allow me to test your control over _**Copy Wheel Ey**_e. If the rumours I have heard are true, you must be powerful." Lucifer slipped into a comfortable battle stance.

"What rumours, the second and third stages? I'm sorry to disappoint you but I haven't unlocked them." Itachi similarly slipped into battle stance.

Lucifer gave off only a light chuckle. "Not the second and third stage, I have heard a rumour that the most powerful of users of the of _**Copy Wheel Eye**_ can copy two magics, one for each of his eyes," Lucifer smirked a slightly bit wider. "And there's even a myth that dates back before my father, that a true master of the magic can copy a total of six magics, one for each tomoe present in his eyes."

"Impossible." Itachi replied bluntly. "Whatever barbaric land you're father lived in, it was a lie."

"My father set the foundations of this world. Do not call his time a lie." Lucifer's eyes widened angrily.

"And who is your father?" Itachi mocked lightly.

"Zeref." Lucifer replied ghostly, Itachi's eyes widening. "_**Shikyojin no Tenohira!**_" He punched the air quickly, a blast of his death black mist shot out of his fist.

Itachi was quick to counter, shooting a blast of the same mist to intercept Lucifer's blast.

Itachi ducked under the blasts, clasping his hands together with the index and middle fingers extended upwards. "_**Five Point Release: Flame Tiger Fireball!**_" Itachi roared loudly, a large fireball blew out of his mouth, ensnaring Lucifer from point blank range, trapping him within the flames.

Itachi changed his hand position, having all his fingers crossed over each other. "_**Five Point Release: Earth Snake Pillar!**_" He slammed his fist into the ground, a pillar of Earth shot from underneath the flames, hitting Lucifer in the centre torso, launching him high into the air.

"There's no way your Zeref's son. Zeref didn't even have any children. He showed no love towards anything." Itachi spoke to the airbourne man, switching his fingers again, his little finger and thumbs pressed against each other, interlocking his fingers so his nails scrapped his palm he tilted his hands to face forwards. "_**Five Point Release: Water Dragon Torrent!**_" A cannon powered blast of water shot from Itachi's mouth, heading directly towards Lucifer.

Looking down, Lucifer flipped in the air, back in control, he stopped the water mid blast, rotating it around his body, he landed gracefully back on the floor, the water spinning madly in a concentric circle around his body.

'_Water magic?_' Itachi stared as Lucifer smirked gracefully. "Surprised?" Lucifer chuckled lightly. "Perhaps I'm not really Zeref's son, but there is no one closer to the title than myself. My power, magic, even my very appearance is similar to Zeref."

"You're wrong." Itachi replied. "Zeref's _**Black Arts**_ killed instantly, this _**Death God Slayer**_ you are using, the effect's aren't immediate, rather an affect from inhaling the black mist, causing Necrosis on the inside of the body, granted it still kills within seconds, but there's that significant difference. If you don't breathe it, you escape it. The _**Black Arts**_ were unavoidable. Don't forget I know all of the secrets and weaknesses to your magic."

"Impressive, Itachi-san." Lucifer spoke respectfully, smiling softly at him. "It's a shame you've made me resort to use this." He moved his arms fluidly, circling the water to form a sphere of liquid. He placed his lips onto the surface of the sphere, he began blowing his black mist, mixing it into the water, turning the sphere into a swirling colour of opaque black and transparent light blue.

"_**The Heavens make their decision,**_" Lucifer spread his arms wide, the sphere of water rising up into the sky, entering the clouds. "_**No one is worthy of entering through it's gates. Everything will be washed away.**_"

"_**SHIKYOJIN NO KETSUGOU WAZA: SHISUI AME!**_" Lucifer screamed at the top of his lungs, powerfully clapping his hands together, the sphere bursting upon the noise of the sound. Millions of rain drops descended downward, each one carrying death. "Once these hit your skin they will enter your pours! Death is sealed in the face of this technique!" Lucifer cackled madly, losing his calm demeanour for a maniac persona.

"You would risk your own life, as well as your comrades?" Itachi screamed in return, attempting to overpower the cackling man.

"You forget _**Everlast**_!" Itachi's eyes widened at his proclamation. "It gives us immortality. And we know how each other's magic works. We've built up an immunity against this! Fade into nothing, Fairy Tail!"

_'Shit! I've got to do something!'_ Itachi switched his hand position again, his ring and middle fingers were crossed downward, in between his palms. His little and index fingers pressed together and extended upwards. "_**Five Point Release: Wind Rooster Barrier!**_"

Itachi blew out a swirling plate shaped gust of wind, expanding across the entire battlefield, focusing even more magic, the wind began rising to form a bowl shape around the falling death water.

Screaming a loud war cry, Itachi blew the entire gust of wind forwards, knocking it far away from the field and into into the close by mountains.

_'I've used too much magic.'_ Itachi panted heavily and weakly.

A hand grasped his head, pushing him too his knees, Lucifer glared down at him wide eyed in fury. "You stopped my unstoppable attack," He gritted through his teeth. "My brothers, making up a team of invincible God Slayers are falling. Yet your abilities continue to shine through."

"_**Copy Wheel Eye**_, and your mastery of the _**Five Point Release**_. It takes a ten second interval when switch elements in _**Five Point Release**_, yet you can switch in an instant." Lucifer praised him. "Perhaps you will join me, aid me in leading my new world."

"What new world." Itachi glared angrily back up at Lucifer.

"My plans. I intend to raze this world to the ground and start again. I will create a world where everyone can indulge in every dark fantasy their hearts' desire. I will create world wide war. And that will lead to peace, only after utter destruction, is there understanding. History teaches us this, my father, Zeref alighted the ancient world, which united in order to defeat him. I will repeat history and create a new order." Lucifer spoke of his plans.

"You're crazy!" Itachi shouted in retaliation. "Everything I stand for opposes your goals! I'll never join you! You will have to kill me!"

Lucifer only smiled sadly. "I intend to...but first," His grip tightened on Itachi's skull, his magic pouring into his mind. "Let me find your weakness, allow me to present you with utter agony before releasing you from this world." Lucifer closed his eyes as Itachi's rolled back into his skull.

"Amazing." Lucifer noted. "This body of yours is immaculate, there is no weak point. So perhaps your weakness is emotional." Lucifer focused harder.

"_It was my favourite toy because you made it for me, Itachi."_

"_But then Itachi came in and beat them all up! He gave them a whack! And then a pow! And then a kick!"_

"_You promised we'd go to the market today."_

"_But, aren't we friends?"_

"_I...Love Fairy Tail."_

"_So that's it, I just have to found something I want to protect."_

"I see..." Lucifer's mouth widened to an evil grin, the young smiling boy, scattered across Itachi's mind. He could see him clear as day. "This is your weakness. If you are defiant, perhaps your brother will join me."

"If you go anywhere near him, I'll rip you to shreds." Itachi began filling with life and rage. Eyes darted to glare at Lucifer.

"You're right. He will be as defiant as you, so I shall kill him immediately. He will never taste the pleasures of the new world."

Itachi's eyes widened in horror filled rage. _'That's right.'_ His mind recalled four long years ago, he had promised himself no matter what, he would protect Sasuke. _'I promised...that I would never give up!'_

Itachi's eyes flashed red again, the tomoe diving into his pupil, three spike protruded out of it, curling as the reached the edges of his iris, the pupil turned a blood red similar to his eye colour. The black forming a pun wheel shape.

_'What is this power? It's different, intoxicating...'_ Itachi stared back at Lucifer, who upon seeing his new eyes relinquished his grip on Itachi's skull. _'I can win with this!'_

"Activating _**Mangekyo**_ at the time!" Lucifer cursed, getting ready to attack.

_'This is __**Mangekyo**__?'_ Itachi stared at his hand, before smiling, staring back to Lucifer. He could feel two new magic.

"There is no redemption for you or the other Princes." Itachi spoke, he could feel power building in his body. "Burn now, and for eternity. _**Holy Black Flames!**_"

Black flames shot along the floor, and Itachi felt in perfect control over them. These were no ordinary flames, they looked like they had been drawn in black ink, swirling designs along the ink black flame. He entrapped Lucifer with a circle of flames.

But he could do more, lines of fire shot from that circle and towards each of the Princes, circling them and bringing them towards Lucifer, entrapping them in one circle, a wall of black fire surrounding them.

"EVERYBODY GET OUT OF HERE!" Itachi shouted to the Fairy Tail mages, who had halted their attacks upon the black flames being guided to their enemies by Itachi. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT THIS FIRE CAN DO. SO EVERBODY RUN!"

Nodding, the mages of Fairy Tail wasted no time in evacuating the battlefield, leaving Itachi alone with his entrapped Seven Princes of Hell.

"I'll deal with these flames." Mammon spoke, extending his hands, a wall of earth surrounded the group, he pushed it forwards, making it topple on top of the flames, hoping to suffocate them out.

However the flames burnt straight through the earth, roaring ferociously as it cut through the earth like nothing.

_'Time to end this__.'_ Itachi thought, before dropping to one knee in pain, his left eye burned in pain. _'What?' _Itachi clenched his teeth in pain.

_'This second magic,'_ Itachi placed his hand over his left eye, it hurt badly, through his right eye he stared at the Seven Princes entrapped in a ring of black fire. _'Like the fire, I have no idea what it will do. It's good that everyone got away. If the fire caused this much pain to me. This next one might kill me.'_

"Itachi!" Itachi turned around, Makarov landing behind him, staring sternly at him. "I won't leave you behind!"

Itachi stared defiantly, but Makarov overcame him. "I guess I have no choice then." Itachi smiled to Makarov, who returned it with a wide smile of his own.

_'This magic...'_ Itachi felt magic build up in his body._ 'I think I know what it will do._'

"Lucifer." Itachi called to the man entrapped in the inextinguishable flames, who replied by giving Itachi a furious glare. "I have decided that you will get your new world, but it is not this one."

"This is our world, complete with one that reflects it, basking in the light. However there is a third world, lurking in the shadows that this world casts. I intend to send you there. Where you can rule and control to your hearts intent."

"DARK DREAM WORLD!" Itachi roared, from overhead, whirlpool appear, swirling hole appear in the middle of the sky, leaving a gaping hole, on the other side was a desolate, barren wasteland, bleak and miserable. The sky had turned a deep red, the earth and moon turned black.

Harsh wind began sucking them up, the wormhole consuming them, sucking into this new world one by one.

"Don't think this will stop us, Itachi!" Lucifer roared over the wind. "We will return to take this world! I assure you of that!" The wind increased, sucking Lucifer through the hole.

"I will not leave this battlefield with empty hands!" Amon screamed, dark chains holding him to the ground. More dark energy began forming in his hands. "_**Meijin no Kushi!**_" A massive purple black spear formed in his arms, he launched it at a break neck speed towards Makarov.

Itachi formed his hand seal. "_**Five Point Release: Wind Rooster Slicer!**_" A crescent shaped blade of wind shot from his body, through the blacks flames, collecting their fiery power, the flaming wind blade cut through Amon's dark chains, if only for a second, but that was enough time. The vacuum suction of void sucked him up instantly. Closing once he was captured, sealing the Dark world away again. The Seven Princes were no longer of this world. Banished forever.

Itachi quickly changed his course. _'Will I make it!'_ He pushed himself beyond his limit, the spear and himself racing each other towards Makarov.

"MASTER!" Itachi pushed Makarov from the course of the spear, beating it by centimetres. Darkness pierced through skin, Itachi clenching everything in agonising pain.

_**-Break-**_

Makarov stared in horror as the Dark spear pierced through Itachi, his body rocketed backwards, rolling across the hard ground, before coming to a halt. Itachi lay face downwards lifelessly, not moving an inch.

"Itachi!" Makarov shouted in horror, he darted over to the boy, skidding across the ground. He placed his hands on Itachi's arm and in one swift movement flipped him over.

Makarov gasped at the sight. The normally calm, collected, powerful Itachi, drenched in his own blood, dirtied by the ground he rolled on. Blood drenched his shirt, while even more blood was spilling from the corners of his mouth and eyes.

Itachi's wheezed breath was all that he could hear, or rather it was the only thing his body allowed him to hear. The raging fires of Itachi's magic began fading into nothing.

Itachi's wheezy breath began mixing into coughs and splutters, blood spitting out his mouth. But it began washing away. Tears began falling from the sky, splashing gently onto the scene, more tears fell from both Makarov and Itachi.

"Itachi..." Makarov whispered in horror, he tried pressing down on the wound, but the injury was straight through his chest, he just couldn't stop the bleeding.

"It's alright..." Itachi spoke quietly, a small smile forming on his face, before erupting in a heavy string of coughs. "Can you do something for me, Master?..." Itachi spoke quietly again. "Please don't tell Sasuke about Tartaros, just tell him it was a job, I don't want him to know how bad the world can be...I know he's hurting bad after Yuushi-san died."

"You can tell him yourself," Makarov gave the most painful fake smiles he had ever given. His long life had told him that without a healing magic available, this was it for Itachi. "We'll go back together."

Itachi shook his head a fraction of a centimetre painfully slowly. "No. This is it...please go, Master Makarov...and also tell Sasuke, there isn't going to be a next time."

Makarov remained still, he was unsure about Itachi's request. There was no way he was going to leave him on the door to death by himself, but shouldn't he respect the boy's final wishes?

"Please Master Makarov!" Itachi's voice rose slightly, but still was deathly weak. Makarov had never heard that tone from Itachi. "Please go and tell Sasuke... tell him that I'm sorry." His tone was a mix between begging and ordering.

The tears began welling in Makarov's eyes even further, failing in an attempt to choke them back, Makarov spoke. "Will you be okay by yourself?"

The small smile return to Itachi's face, nodding ever so slightly. "Don't worry, I'll be fine..."

Makarov huffed back the tears. "Okay..." It was the hardest word he ever had to speak, turning quickly, he ran in the direction that his Guild members ran. His sobs echoing through the forest.

Itachi stared at Makarov's leaving form, even as his hearing was fading, even as the distance between himself and Makarov grew, he could still hear his sobs of remorse, or guilt, of extreme sadness.

Itachi formed the smallest of smiles, returning his head to stare upwards, through his heavy lidded eyes. Dark grey clouds looming overhead began darkening, at the same time the pitter patter of the rain began to lessen. _'Did I manage to make something of myself? Did my existence matter to this world?'_ Itachi began asking himself, he never considered himself someone who would think things like this. _'I guess that's what being on the brink of death does to you.'_

Itachi stared at the sky, giving his eyes as much energy as he could to widen at what he saw.

The clouds split exactly in half, like a sword had made a clean cut through them. The sun shone brightly through them, like a gateway to heaven.

_'Is this a sign? An invitation?' _Itachi stared at the clouds, they began to form a perfect spiral, closing the beam of light, until only one ray landed directly on him, covering his body in a bright light in a bleak world. _'Have I earned my place in heaven?'_

Itachi's eyes began getting heavier, he felt tired, very tired, however a smile grew on his face. '_Come sky...and suck me up...'_ Itachi called to the clouds in his mind. He felt his body becoming lighter, like he was beginning to float in the air. An impossible idea, he didn't have the strength left to even lift his head. Itachi smiled at the thought, there was so much he wished he could have accomplished, but he was happy. He had saved so many lives today.

_'Lead me...to a paradise...'_

_**-Break-**_

Makarov had stood in front of the door for a few minutes, he had brought his hand up to knock, but his body froze.

How could he do this? How could he tell a ten year old boy that his brother, the only family he had left in the world, was now dead.

_'I have to do this.'_ Makarov thought with determination. _'He has a right to know. Sasuke should find out from me personally.'_

But apparently this was all talk, his body didn't move an inch closer. He just stood in front of the door.

And as bad luck would have it, Sasuke opened the door. "Oh, Makarov. What are you doing here?" He asked the man, surprised to see him.

Makarov's voice hesitated, he could have just told Sasuke at the door. But the words choked in his mouth.

"Come inside." Sasuke invited him in, almost pushing him in, closing the door behind him. Makarov could smell the light stench of home made cooking. "Do you want a drink or something?" Sasuke asked, already going into the kitchen.

"No thanks." Makarov replied weakly. Seeing Sasuke's smiling form the the adjacent room.

"I know Itachi doesn't like me using the stoves, but it sounded like he was going on such a pretty important job. So he probably wouldn't want to cook when he gets home. So I made an attempt at cooking for him instead." Sasuke laughed, coming back into the room with two glasses of water, seemingly ignoring Makarov's earlier decline to a drink. "Where is Itachi anyway, wasn't he with you?"

Makarov lost eye contact with Sasuke at that point. Tears welling up in his eyes, he bit his lip to repress the urge to cry. But Sasuke interpreted it pretty easily.

The glasses smashed as they dropped from Sasuke's hands to the floors. Tears welling in Sasuke's own eyes. His hands trembling in fear. "Please, Makarov." His voice was a whispering beg. He approached Makarov slowly, grabbing the cloth of his sleeves tightly. "Please don't tell me my only family is dead!"

Sasuke broke down into loud sobs. Crying into Makarov's chest. Makarov couldn't take it any longer, he himself burst into tears, hugging the young boy tightly as they sobbed together. "I tried to save him!" Makarov sobbed out profusely. "I tried...I tried..." He began repeating more quietly.

_**-Break-**_

_Itachi Uchiha_

_X760 – X776_

The headstone was small, something that was undeserving for his big brother. But it was a headstone nonetheless, proof to the world that Itachi Uchiha had existed, was loved. The rain battering down against his back, soaking him through to the skin, but he ignored it, he ignored the world. He was fixed only on the grave of his big brother, who didn't even deserve to die.

"Sasuke...how long have you been here?" Makarov approached the raven haired boy. The rain pounding hard against him, soaking through what little clothing the boy was wearing.

"Depends. What day is it?" The boy replied grimly, not turning to greet Makarov, he just continued staring at his big brother's grave.

"I didn't want this, Sasuke. Nobody did." Makarov spoke apologetically. It had been five days since the funeral of Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke had not told anyone of the date, Makarov only discovering that the grave had already been set when he came to the cemetery to pick a spot worthy of Itachi himself.

"I know. But it happened." Sasuke acknowledged Makarov's statement. Nobody wanted Itachi to die, but he did. He couldn't turn back time, if he could, he'd bring Itachi back.

Makarov lowered his head in guilt. It should have been him that had been killed. He was old, he had lived a long happy life. Itachi's was only just beginning, and it ended so abruptly.

"Where were you?" Sasuke's words lifted Makarov's head back up. Causing him to stare at the back of the small boy. "Where was the guild my brother praised so highly? Fairy Tail could have saved Itachi..."

The boy finally turned around. His eyes shocked Makarov. Tilting his head down, marks of dried tears surrounded his eyes and down the sides of his face. Large, dark bags were underneath each each eye. The eyes themselves were puffy and red, blood vessels prominently stretching towards the iris.

Yet still that eye shone through. _**Copy Wheel Eye**_, filled with rage met with Makarov's grief stricken ones. "You could have saved him."

"Sasuke-"

"You were with Itachi on the job. Many mages of Fairy Tail were on that job. Yet why is it that only my brother died? Did you all abandon him when things got too hard?"

"Sasuke, it wasn't like that." Makarov began pleading with the small boy, he could see a road of darkness paving in the boy's soul. He could never forgive himself when he couldn't keep people off that road.

"I know about Tartaros!" Sasuke shouted in return, astonishing Makarov. "I know that Itachi told you to leave while he dealt with them! But that didn't mean that Fairy Tail had to leave! You abandoned him as soon as the opportunity to flee was revealed! I hate Fairy Tail! You've taken everything from me!"

Makarov was unable to speak. The boy's words cut deep, wounding him greatly. But Makarov knew he shouldn't feel this way, Sasuke was hurting so much more than himself.

"And you know what I really hate!" Sasuke grew infuriated, screaming at Makarov. "I hate that this grave is empty!" He three his arm to point at Itachi's grave. "I hate the fact that my big brother's body wasn't where you promised me it would be!" Sasuke redirected his hand to point accusingly at Makarov, his eyes glowing red in fury.

"What?" Makarov replied in utter surprise. He had given Sasuke the exact details of where the fight with Tartaros commenced, where Itachi's body should have been.

"Why didn't you at least go back for his body? To bring it home! Now who knows what disgusting things someone is doing to it! What happens if they steal his eyes? Or use his body for experiments?" Tears began flooding out of his eyes, mixing with the rain water hitting his face, flowing down his face at a much faster rate because of it. "Why didn't you bring his body back, Makarov? Why didn't Fairy Tail bring it back?"

"Sasuke, I'm so sorry, nothing I can say or do can ever be done to reverse what has happened. But you are not the only one who is suffering during this time. Fairy Tail is mourning heavily as well."

Sasuke's sobbing lessened, turning into a sniffle, before he glared hard at Makarov. Growling, he charged forwards. "Fuck you, Fairy Tail!" He readiest his fist as he approached the old man.

And Makarov welcomed the incoming hit. He obliged to Itachi's final wishes and left him behind, however he betrayed Sasuke's trust. Makarov closed his eyes in the most peace he had been in for a week.

But the hit never came, he opened one eye to see Sasuke's fist halting inches before his face. Tears welling up in Sasuke's eyes again, he grunted, trying to push his fist forwards, but it wouldn't budge.

"Why..." Sasuke muttered. "Why can't I hit you?" Memories came flooding back to him. Memories of the tears Makarov shared with him, they weren't forced or fake. Every drop was one of remorse, Sasuke couldn't hit Makarov. He slowly lowered his hand, offering Makarov the faintest, smallest smile possible. "I know that you were with Itachi at the end, so thank you, for not leaving him in that way, giving him guidance down the path to the afterlife." Sasuke spoke quietly, the smile left his face, turning to sadness, the first time Makarov had seen this emotion in Sasuke today. "But it should have been me, not you. Or it shouldn't have happened at all."

Sasuke walked around Makarov, Makarov followed the boy's movements towards the gates of the cemetery, not looking back at Makarov once.

"But it's Fairy Tail's fault that Itachi is dead. So return to your fairy tale utopia now, Makarov." Sasuke muttered loud enough only for Makarov to make out what he was saying. "But everyday I will curse Fairy Tail, for abandoning my brother and running away like cowards."

_**

* * *

**_

.

.

.

Makarov lowered his head slowly, his eyes directing his gaze towards the floor in sadness, tears attempt to overcome the force he was putting in to stop them. It was indicating that the story was over. "And that's it, I never found out how Sasuke knew what happened that day, nor do I have the right to ask. We lost Itachi that day, in a few months Erza joined the guild and we had our super strong S-Class mage back. But Erza isn't on Itachi's level. In strength, spirit or personality. He was the perfect person. He took out Tartaros' leaders, but the Guild didn't dissolve. Someone new took over it, intent on restoring the Seven Princes to prominence in this world."

Lucy stared at the old man in silence, her mouth agape, her force was much less than Makarov's tears streaming from her eyes much earlier on in the story. This story was too much for her to hear, she couldn't possibly imagine having to attend such a tragic event.

Everything that had transpired, she had no idea of the world around her. Her own mother would die a year later, but she had Cancer and to some extent Aquarius and her father to support her and help overcome her death. But Sasuke...he was alone, always alone, losing the one beam of support that held him high...but...

"He's wrong." Lucy almost silently whispered out. "Sasuke's wrong. Fairy Tail didn't kill Itachi. They weren't the cause of his death."

"Is he really?" Makarov answered, somehow hearing her. "Is that true? We, Fairy Tail, did leave Itachi behind, both before and after death. We left his body behind... I left his body behind. Itachi told us to run...but we could have stayed. We could have fought together, like the family we claim to be."

Lucy leaned back into the chair, sinking into it almost. Even Makarov doubted it? Could Sasuke have been right then? About Fairy Tail...about everything?

"Itachi saved both Fairy Tail and the world. He cleansed it of an abomination, banishing the Seven Princes of Hell to rot in an inescapable hell, but at the cost of his life... and the love of his brother."

"What do you mean by that?" Lucy questioned Makarov's final words.

"The news destroyed Sasuke." Makarov spoke again quietly. "He may not say it, but he feels betrayed that Itachi would leave him, his only friend in the world, his brother. Sasuke's hatred for Fairy Tail began on that day, the hate replacing the love for his brother's guild, and he has every right to hate us. We took everything away from him that day. I believe that is the start of the road of the actions he has taken."

He looked up. Meeting the confused stare of the teary eyed girl. "Every mission Sasuke has ever undertaken for the Magic Council... it has always been to take down a Dark Guild. I doubt that for it is just because he wants to get rid of them for the world, I think he is practising, waiting for the day he gets to take Fairy Tail down, then he'll be ready. But...there's something else... if he didn't do this, he probably wouldn't be as feared as he is, or as much as an asset for the Council." Makarov explained.

"What is it?" Lucy almost begged for the answer, this was all too much for her, but she couldn't help herself. She couldn't stop wanting to learn more about all that happened. "What did he do?"

"...He learned _**Euphoria**_." Makarov eventually answered bluntly. "I believe he learned it to escape the pain and the sadness he was feeling."

"Yes, I get it." Lucy smiled widely. "_**Euphoria**_ focuses in positive emotions, he could use it to make himself overcome all the bad things he felt about his brother's death."

Makarov shook his head slowly, silencing the blond girl. "It's impossible." He replied solemnly. "Sasuke cannot use _**Euphoria**_ on himself, just like Naruto cannot use _**Disphoria**_ on himself. The users cannot manipulate their own emotions directly. It's one of the weaknesses of that magic."

"But I've seen him manipulate emotions." Lucy retorted. "I've seen Naruto make people sad or afraid. He can manipulate others, but not himself? Sasuke as well?"

Makarov nodded this time. "Sasuke can make others happy, make them forget about all their troubles, but he can't do that for himself. I think he learned that only after he mastered _**Euphoria**_. Your example, Naruto can manipulate pain, inflict it on others or mask it under something else, he can almost take the pain away, but his own pain remains, his own sadness, it's always there. I once asked them to use their magics on each other, but there's a time limit to how long the magic lasts. The users of _**Euphoria**_ and _**Disphoria**_ are forever haunted, doomed to forever wallow in their pain, their sadness and their grief."

Lucy stared at Makarov. Sasuke and Naruto...she had thought her life was bad, she had lost her mother at a young age, her father cared about money more than her. She thought she had the most miserable of existences. But those two...Sasuke was all alone, haunted by memories of his brother, unable to escape them. Naruto...she had no idea of his past beyond the Magic Council... but his life, the _**Magi Magni Metus**_, he couldn't escape the pain he was inflicting on those he delivered it onto, no one could understand what he went through, no one to console him. And what made her worse was that she had judged them so easily, judging Sasuke as an intolerant jerk and Naruto as a sadistic psychopath, boy did she suck.

"Itachi Uchiha..." Lucy sighed, her thoughts coming back to the deceased man. "I would have liked to have met him." She admitted. He generally seemed like a nice guy, if everyone else, including the stingy ones liked him. He would have been someone she would have proudly called a friend.

"Itachi Uchiha was the pride of Fairy Tail." Makarov exhaled yet another time, spinning in his chair, he stared blankly up to the sky, for any sign that Itachi, or any other fallen members of Fairy Tail smiling back proudly. "And now he is the shame that Fairy Tail must bear. As we could not save the life of a beloved brother, and a dear friend."

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:** Yo! Well, there you have it. Legend Of A S-Class Mage, the story of Itachi Uchiha. In my honest opinion, I'd have to give this a 10/10! I don't mean to sound up my own ass, but I loved writing every single word of this, every single letter as a matter of fact. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. A shout out to DeathGodSlayer, who was there from the start giving me ideas on what to do here and there, how to expand it. The original was about 15'000 words long, but because opf him it beefed up another 4000. So props to him.

Questions that can be asked

**Is Sasuke right to hate Fairy Tail?** That depends on how you look at it, if I was just a reader, I'd say yeah, he is. Despite the fact Itachi told them to run, they could have stayed like Makarov did, the left as soon as possible, and after apparantly Yuushi's death being because of Fairy Tail, his hatred will build up. But it really does depend on how you look at it.

**How did Sasuke know what happened?** As I was writing this I didn't really know why he knew, but I thought of a pretty good idea as to why, and it leads into something pretty chilling!

**Why did Tartaros Seven Princes of Hell suck so bad?** I could have done a lot more with them, I'll admit, I could have shown off a lot more abilities and made them as powerful as I portrayed them to be.

**Will the Seven Princes of Hell ever return?** Maybeeeee...

**Is Itachi really dead?** Maybeeee...not

**So why is it Sasuke is friends with Naruto?** Ah! I have a story for that as well. Which will be revealed soon.

If you have any other questions feel free to ask, write it in a review or PM me.

* * *

Now... Finally I can do this :D!

_Name:** Itachi Uchiha**_  
_Alias: Blazing Eyes Itachi_  
_Age: 16 (Deceased)_  
_Affiliation: Fairy Tail Guild_  
_Occupation: S-Class Mage_  
_Likes: Sasuke_  
_Dislikes: War_  
_Associating Theme song: Fairy Tail [Original Soundtrack vol.1] - #21 Dust Ice_ (Fightin), _Fairy Tail [Original Soundtrack vol.1] - #26 - Past Story (Death and everything else, seriously, play this when he's dying)_  
_Magic:_  
_**Copy Wheel Eye**_ - _Considered a very rare, lost magic. Allows the user to instantly copy an opponents magic. However, this effect is temporary, only lasting for 1 hour, during that time the user also forgets how to write, so the secrets of the magic copied can not be written down. The User is able to copy even lost Dragon Slayer magic._  
_  
**Five Point Release**_ - _Enables the user to use all five of the basic elements, Wind, Water, Fire, Earth and Lightning, depending on how they position their hands in seals can they change which element is used, otherwise it is random. Usually takes a 10 second interval to switch the element.  
_  
**Wind Rooster**  
_**Barrier** - The user creates a massive shield of wind, the amount of magic used works in correlation to the size of the shield, capable of preventing things passing though and blowing them away_  
_**Slicer** - The user creates a blade of wind that causes heavy cutting damage_

**Earth Snake**  
_**Wall** - The user raises a portion of the ground in a rectangular shape to block incoming attacks_  
_**Pillar** - The user raises a portion of the ground in a cylindrical shape, plowing it into the opponent_

**Water Dragon**  
_**Torrent** - The user fires a connan powered blast of water from their mouth_

**Flame Tiger**  
_**Fireball** - The fuser fires a ball of fire at their opponent from their mouth_

**Lightning Hound**  
_No abilities shown_  
**_  
Crow - _**Similar to _**Clone**_, the user sends portion from his magic from his body, which forms the shapes of crows, which can be used for a multude of uses.  
**1000 Squawking Blindess** - Hundreds of crows surround the target, cutting of their vision by the wings flapping about and cutting of their hearing by squawking loudly, all the while pecking at them.  
**Feather Explosion** - The user dtonates their magic in their crows, causing them to explode

_**Holy Black Fire**_ - Awakened by Itachi upon the activation of _**Mangekyo**_, creates inextinquishable black fires that are not from this world.

_**Dark Dream World**_ - Awakened by Itachi upon the activation of**_ Mangekyo_**, is in fact a portal to the shadow world, hiding in the shadow of this world and it's reflection (relfection being Edolas)

* * *

And I need a few more biographies.

Yuushi Koigokoro - Whose name means Voluntary Love (I think). As the name suggests, she has no reason to act the way she does to Itachi and Sasuke, she just does so out of the pureness of her heart.

Raikiri Dynamo - I wanted a back story as to why Ivan had the Dragon lacrima, et voila, he killed one of his closest friends and stole the power from his body. Pretty evil, pretty damn evil.

I shall do a Seven Princes of Hell, named after the demons associated with the seven deadly sins and litterally the Seven Princes of Hell in Daemonology (Except Amon, but I didn't want to call him Satan) So...

_Group: The Seven Princes of Hell_  
_Affilation: Tartaros_  
_Associated Theme Song: Fairy Tail [Original Soundtrack vol.1] - #25 Madou Black Patent, Fairy Tail [Original Soundtrack vol.1] - #17 Fearirou_  
_Features: All work together to form the Guild Master of Taros, each at the level of a Guild Master_  
_Shared Magic: **Everlas**t, a magic that enables immortality, giving them an immunity from age, poisons and most physical damage, only inflicted fast, consistent heavy damage can harm them. A Magic created by the black mage Zeref  
Members:_

_Lucifer - The supreme leader of Tartaros, claiming to be the son of Zeref. Uses the **Death God Slayer**, and has shown to posses the ability to invade other's thoughts, finding their weaknesses as well as Water manipulation. Extremely proud of his abilities, believing himself to be the next ruler of the world, as Zeref ruled.  
Amon - The second in command, uses the **Dark God Slayer**. Filled to the brim with anger, he masks it behind a calm look, playing with his opponents.  
Mammon - The youngest, blinding himself with a blindfold, Mammon uses **Earth God Slaye**r, with an insatiable Greed for knowledge. Believes that he does not need to see his enemies or his surroundings, as eventually everything will come to him.  
Beelzebub - The physically strongest and headstrong, The war Glutton Beelzebub is the user of **War God Slayer**.  
Belphegor - The Sloth of the group, like Lava his is slow to move, but extremely deadly. Incinerating everything caught in his **Lava God Slayer.**  
Leviathan - The newest member to the group. The **Storm God Slayer** is Envious of the other members longer connections to the guild and their higher standing, hoping to move up in the ranks and stand closer to Lucifer.  
Asmodeus - A quiet gentlemen. The **Hurricane God Slayer** Asmodeus keeps a low profile within the group, co-creating Tartaros with Lucifer, he maintains a low rank within the Seven Princes, all the while Lusting after the new world.

* * *

_

More translations need to be done. So...

_**Ekijin no Kanadzuchi - War God's Hammer (this was creating metal, Wr God Slayer sounded way cooler than Metal God Slayer.) - **_The user creates a colossal steel hammer to flatten their opponents.

_**Shippūjin no Dogō - Hurricane God's Bellow - **_The user blows an icredibly powerful blast of wind out of their mouth.

_**Shikyojin no Dogō - Death God's Bellow - **_The user expels a black mist, that once inhaled, forms Necrosis from the inside out, rotted people who are affected._**  
**_

_**Shikyojin no Tenohira - Death God's Palm - **_The user shoots a black mist from their hand, rooting the target's skin if struck.

_**Shikyojin no Ketsugou Waza: Shisui Ame - Death God's Combination Art: Death Water Rain - **_The user concentrated mass amounts of the black mist in water, sending it to the skies above, after speaking the incantation, the water explodes into rain drops, entering those who are hit's pours and rotting their skin, killing them in excruciating pain, used on a massive scale.

* * *

Pictures of Itachi, Raikiri and the seven princes are on my profile. Well, I'm gonna miss writing this, maybe I should do one for Zabuza as well. But for now, I should have a Fairy Tail Utopia update to go along with this.

Til Next Time,

Rinne-Kami, Out!


End file.
